Pieces in the Puzzle
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Growing up, Rai Dreyar never thought much about the absence of her father, or some of her friend's fathers. She just knew they were simply not there at all. Then, it seemed that the family member she never thought about threw some pieces at her, leaving her to scramble the pieces together. Part I: In Progress. T for future violence.Romance later.OC involved. Don't like, don't read.
1. The One I Never Thought Of

As a little girl, she learned that other people had a father when she did not. At first, this never affected her because she had her mommy. Her mother was a beacon of light; her mother was her hero. Her mother was her entire world. Then, as she got a little older, she saw her friends talking about their fathers and how overprotective they were. Again, she would close her eyes and see her mother, the center of her universe. She'd almost forget the absence of her father. Almost.

It seemed to her she was one of the only kids without a parent, which upset her a little. There were three others like her, however. Mamoru and Aika Redfox, the 'Iron Twins', were two. The last was Hotaru Dragoneel; she didn't have a father, either.

Walking through Magnolia, Rai Dreyar heard murmurings of the townspeople. "That's one of the dragon slayer's kids," one said.

"Did they not come back, yet?" another asked.

"Some say they died," the first replied.

Rai stopped to look at them. What did they know that she didn't? Glaring at them with her dark blue eyes, the gossiping townspeople saw her stare and left the blond ten year old alone. The Dreyar evil eye was scary, no matter the age.

Stomping on, Rai found herself in the forest once more. Her mother did not appreciate that the young mage in training would sneak off into the forest alone "Who knows what could be in there, Rai? I don't want you getting hurt," Her mother would say tenderly, every time.

Though Rai loved her mother with all her heart and soul, she _needed_ to do this. Rai's magic could be destructive and she needed to train alone, or risk another person getting injured. That was something she could never do. Her great grandfather, or Papa, always said, "Nakamas are the most important thing. Family is important, so do whatever you can to protect them."

She always took Makarov's words to heart.

She was a dragon slayer in training; she controlled lightning, apparently like her father. Though her magic was weak, well, _very _weak, she trained a lot anyway. She was only ten years old, after all.

For a ten year old, Rai was very mature. She didn't get into the guild fights like the children around her, and she didn't cry when she fell like Aika and Hotaru. Instead she liked to read, write, train and be with her mother. A simple and easy life. Another reason for this could simply be that Rai could be…a little awkward. Her mother was sociable; everyone could talk to her and find comfort, and everyone _loved_ her. Rai was a bit more…detached from others. She was quieter and much calmer, though she _did_ inherit some things from her mother. For one thing, Rai had an overactive imagination, just like her author mother. Sometimes, she could make weird faces with a million different expressions…like her weirdo mom. Finally, Rai could make anyone do anything for her with the bat of an eyelash.

There was a clear spot in the forest with a mighty oak tree. Around it were gashes from Rai's training. Circling the spot were a bunch of roots, so if one were to run on the edge, their feet could get cut. Rai always made sure to watch out for this, however. She could run around the spot with her eyes closed now, without a single injury, after practicing only a little.  
Jumping over those same roots, Rai made it to the clear spot and smiled softly. Evidence of her hard work was shown there, and the grooves of another's training as well. At first, Rai would wonder who that was, but she didn't pay much mind to it anymore.

Rai sat down, crossing her legs around and placed on hand on either side of her, focusing her magic in her core. She could feel the waves of electricity moving through her body, and the hair on her neck stood straight up. Her bangs, usually covering some of the left side of her face, flew upwards a little bit, as if in the shock of electricity. Her blond hair, tied in a high ponytail, also began to spike up. In her mind's eye, she saw the eye of a storm, the lightning slowly hitting the ground below, marking it forever. Her limbs could feel the sensation of being slowly electrocuted, without the pain. It was almost like one nerve at a time shivering from delight and excitement. The wind around her became stronger as she let her magic flow through nature, becoming one with her life source as she enhanced its power.

It was then, from the clear blue sky, that a lightning bolt fell as if from nowhere and landed right in front of her. Opening her blue eyes, Rai smiled with delight, getting on her hands and knees to inspect the mark in the ground. "Finally! I can do more than sparks, now!"

"You're very powerful for your age, aren't you?" a voice said from behind. Eyes widening, Rai turned around to see a tall man with black hair. He looked somewhat familiar; he wore a cape with fur lining and had a strange black beard.

"Who're you?" asked Rai, standing up and brushing off dirt from her capris.

"My name is Ivan, and you must be Rai Dreyar," said this Ivan character, moving forward towards the girl. "Ah yes, you seem to have the Dreyar eyes like me."  
Rai squinted and then gasped—it was true. Their eye shape was the same, though his eyes were black and had a maniacal look to them. Rai bit her lip slightly and stepped back—she'd never heard of Ivan before.

"You are my son's daughter, then," said Ivan, standing up straight now. "I am your grandfather, Rai. Ivan Dreyar."  
Rai blinked, she had her 'Papa', Makarov. Did she need a grandfather? "I never thought of a grandfather before," said Rai, voicing her thoughts.

"Ah yes, I would expect so," Ivan said with an amused smile. "The family doesn't trust me much."

"Why not?" asked Rai, a little curious. "Papa says that family is important and that we should do everything in our power to protect our family."

Ivan laughed and Rai blushed, feeling embarrassed. Once he calmed down, Ivan looked down to Rai. "Rule number one of 'Papa'. I'm assuming he's my old man, right? I thought so. He lies. He was the one who turned his back on his own son."

Rai blinked, confused. "Papa wouldn't do that," she defended weakly.

"Who do you think knows that old fart better, little Rai? You or me?" asked Ivan, looking down at the girl.

Rai knew the answer and so did Ivan. "I shall take my leave now. Your lightning attracted some of the other Fairies, I can hear them coming. I'll see you another time, I hope, my little Rai." With a ruffle of the blond girl's hair, Ivan left as quickly as he came.

Rai still looked to the spot where her grandfather just was, even ignoring her mother's complaints that her daughter was in the forest. She didn't say anything until it was her Papa who spoke to her. "You look like you've just seen a ghost, Rai,"

"I just met my grandfather, is all," said Rai lightly. She did not, however, know the impact of her words. All the veterans of Fairy Tail froze.

"Ivan was here?" asked Makarov in a strident voice that Rai had never heard from him before. Turning to look at her Papa, she realized that she must've said something upsetting.

"Yeah that's what he said his name was. He told me that I was quite powerful for my age…and that," She didn't continue, looking back where her grandfather had disappeared to.

"What else did he say?" asked Erza Scarlet. Rai turned to see Erza looking as mad as everyone else. Rai gulped. She wouldn't have said anything if she knew this was going to be the reaction.

"Nothing of importance, Aunty Erza. He probably just wanted to meet me. I _am_ his granddaughter after all," said Rai.

"Ivan's not like that, Rai," warned Gildarts Clive. Even he'd come to see the excitement, his own grandchild on his shoulders. "He doesn't _care_ for family."

Rai merely blinked at them all, and then her mother approached her, a soft expression on her face. Kneeling down and patting the girl's head, she spoke. "It's okay, Rai. You didn't do anything wrong, you just didn't know," Lucy Dreyar soothed her daughter.

Rai looked into her mother's eyes and nodded, feeling slightly reassured. Looking to her Papa, though, Rai Dreyar didn't feel so sure.

* * *

**A/N: f[aofha A multi-chap omg omg!**  
**There's a reference to**_** WinterJade's**_** story, "****Glutton for Punishment****" the training area. Well, more of inspiration. You should check that story out. It's yummilicious LaxLu. Speaking of the devil, WinterJade beta'd this for me! Thanks a ton! :D**  
**;D**

**Anyway~!**

**This is the prologue/first chapter bit. I hope you enjoyed it so far. There are mixed couples. So…yeah. I'm not going to mention them. ;D**

* * *

**NAME MEANINGS ['cause I'm clever like that. Thanks, Google for making this easy]:**

* * *

**Rai: Feminine form of Raiden for "Thunder God" so "Thunder Goddess"**

**Aika: Love song. I figured since Gajeel loves music and it's his daughter…**

**Mamoru: Protect. I used this because Fairy Tail has a lot of people protecting the ones they love. So I figured Gajeel would sort of give his crown to his ****son to protect his mother and sister.**

**Hotaru: Firefly. I chose this because Lisanna is the mother –cringe- and she used animal takeover magic. So, that's a reference to animals and the "fire" part is Natsu. It's like Hotaru is lighting up her mother's darkness while Natsu is gone.**

* * *

**QUESTIONS TO LEAVE YOU WITH:**

**Where are Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus? What are Ivan's intentions?**


	2. Double Secret Probation

Rai Dreyar sighed as she read her book in the corner of the Fairy Tail guild; it had been two weeks since her encounter with Ivan. Two weeks of being under the watchful eye of the veteran guild members. Two weeks of lingering questions that makes her hair turn gray. The worse of all is two weeks of double secret probation meant little time for training. Her mother had been very lax about it all; it was mostly Gildarts, Erza and Makarov.

"Oi! Rai!" suddenly a loud booming voice brought the young girl out of her reverie. Blue eyes flicking away from the pages of her book, they fell upon the tall, tanned figure of ten year old Mamoru. His hair as long and untamed as his father's was, his hazel eyes shown in contrast with his dark hair. "Fight me!" demanded the boy.

"No." Rai spoke very bluntly, as she then focused more on her book.

"You should be nicer, Rai," said another voice. This was a boy with blue hair and brown eyes, who could pass as a twin of his father. One major difference was that this boy did not have a red tattoo on the right side of his face like his father. His name was Simon Fernandes.

"You should mind your own business, Simon," replied Rai. She was not about to take _anything_ from the spawn of Erza, who is practically punishing her.

"She's just being a sour grape," added Hotaru, her ash colored eyes were filled with amusement and her white hair fell gracefully over her shoulder. "Rai got in trouble~!" teased the white haired girl.

"Gihi," laughed Mamoru, "Someone's in the dog house!"

Rolling her eyes at their juvenile behavior, Rai slammed her book and swung her legs around the bench, getting up. "Stay out of my business," warned the blonde, "Or _die_."

* * *

"She's got her father's attitude," commented one of the men, looking at the orb with a wide grin on his face.

"Someone else has his father's unsettling laugh," commented another one.

In response, the other man grunted.

* * *

At home, Rai was fuming. Honestly, it's not like she had a sign saying, '_OI GRANDFATHER I NEVER MET OR EVEN HEARD OF, COME HITHER!_'

If she did, then this punishment would be called for. Sighing sadly, Rai swung her feet over her bed and lazily looked around her room. The light blue walls filled with drawings and poems looked suddenly like a void of nothing. The black carpet seemed to be representing her mood and the purple bed sheets seemed like a mile away. In her mind's eye she was at her training spot, practicing her magic and physical capabilities.

'Nobody is here right now' though Rai, smirking evilly. Walking out of her room and into the hallway, Rai listened closely for any sounds coming from her house. Once confirmed that no one but herself was home, Rai bolted out of the house and into the outskirts of Magnolia. Rai and her mother did not live to far from the city, only about a five minute walk away, the edge of the forest. Of course, this being her house's position, Rai's favorite spot was on the other side of the forest, forcing her to cross through Magnolia.

Panting, Rai made it to destination with complete success. As far as she knew, no one followed her so she was safe in her private paradise. Motioning her arms in circles, Rai cleared her mind out and decided to take out all of the past week's feelings on her training. It seemed like a good idea, burn off the stress, the feeling of being watched and most of all—the lingering questions.

Her paradise involved Rai and her mother, Lucy. Just sitting peacefully in the clearing underneath the oak tree and laughing about nothing, her mother telling stories of yesterday. Most of them were quite amusing too, sometimes, her mother would make up the stories from the top of her head, and even Rai would contribute her own.

In her content feeling of peace, there was a warm feeling in her core. It spread all throughout her body, making the hairs on her skin stand upright. Opening her dark blue eyes once more, Rai's body felt rejuvenated.

Pouncing forward, Rai repeatedly punched and kicked the tree before her in rapid movement, ignoring the pain that came with it. It was to make her stronger; she needed endurance, strength, and most of all the powers of feelings. According to what Papa told her, the power of feelings behind any attack makes it that much stronger, the stronger the feeling the more power and force behind the attack.

Feelings.

What was she feeling?

Curiosity about her father.

Anger for the mistrust and punishment.

Mischievous for the sneaking around.

Guilt for the sneaking around.

Humiliation by getting scolded by everyone for talking to Ivan.

Love for her guild.

Appreciation for her guild.

Love for her family and nakama.

Love for her papa and mamma.

Hatred for the father who was never there.

Hatred for the father who was never there to comfort her mother when she's sad.

Guilt for hating her father.

With that thought through her head, and one more punch landing on the tree, her hand went inside the massive plant, and scrapes and cuts covered her skin from the bark. Breathing heavily, Rai took her hand out and examined it; there was a little blood mostly it was covered with sap from inside the tree.

"Yuck," complained the blond, waving her hand, trying to get some sap off. Her eyes reverting back to the tree, she bit her lip, "Maybe I over did it…just a little."

"That is Fairy Tail's style, no?" a now recognizable voice spoke, once again behind her. Turning, Rai was not amused when she saw once again, Ivan Dreyar standing there. Straightening up, Rai looked at him with mixed curiosity and anger. "Why are you giving me that look, my little Rai?"

"Why? Because of _you_, Papa, Aunt Erza and Uncle Gildarts has been watching me, Mom, too!" spat Rai angrily, composing herself, she looked to Ivan, "I haven't been able to train as much as I want."

Ivan smiled softly, though there was something in those dark eyes of his that gave Rai some chills, "I told you the family doesn't trust me, didn't I?"

"They said…they said you don't care about family." Said Rai, looking at the man unsurely, "if that's true than why are you here?"

"I used to not care about family," corrected Ivan, now pacing back and fourth in the green grass of the clearing, "I do, however, care about my granddaughter."

Rai titled her head, unclenching her fists and relaxing a little. The original resentment fading into a newborn curiosity, "You care…about me?"

"Of course!" said Ivan, abruptly stopping in pace and opening his arms wide and smiling broadly, "I need to make sure my old man doesn't brain wash you!"

"Papa doesn't brain wash me," defended Rai, "he passes on his wisdom if magic so I can gro-"

"Ah, that's the same thing he tells everyone. Even your father and all those dragon slayers. Where are they now, Rai, huh? Where is your father?"

"I don't…."

"Exactly! You _don't_ know! The old man knows, though, he's probably the only one," said Ivan, holding up a finger, "I don't even know where my own son is. Remember what I said? The old man always has and always _will_ lie. Make one mistake and he'll turn his back on you. I learned that the hard way. Makarov decides how much information you should know, he decides for you how much pain you can take. He claims it's protecting, but one cannot heal without taking the full pain of the wound, now can they, Rai?"

Rai took in all her grandfather has said and stubbornly spoke up in defense, "Papa loves me. He loves all his children and everyone who bears the Fairy Tail guild stamp! He's not a liar, maybe your experience and mine is different, grandfather. I think you and Papa should sort out your problems."

Sighing sadly, Ivan shook his head, "He already got to you. You'll see though, Rai. When you do, come to this spot and call for a raven, and I will show you the real way." Walking to his granddaughter, Ivan's big arms pulled the small girl into a hug, "Until next time, my little Rai,"

And once again, the man disappeared in the blink of an eye. Rai was left standing there and the lingering touch of what seemed like to her as ghost stayed. The wind came through and the girl shook her head and clenched her fists.

A new whirlwind of emotions went through her and sparks emitted from her skin and Rai shook her head for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

* * *

**A/N: Another Ivan encounter! And yet, we still have no idea of his plans! I hope you all enjoyed chapter number two! I have three written but it's not going up untile four has been finished!**

**If you go on my profile, you can see all the information on the children in this, by the way!**

**'Till next time!**

**-CupCake**

**QUESTIONS:**

**What will Rai believe? Is she going to doubt her family now? Why does he sneak up on her?**


	3. Eleventh Birthday and Fur-lined Coats

It was September 22nd, X803; it was not ordinary day however. It was a special day; it was Rai Dreyar's birthday. Today was the day she turned eleven, it's not every day when one turns eleven. Smiling broadly, Rai jumped out of her sheets and off her bed she went, running into the kitchen with the smell of syrup and pancakes filling her nostrils. Just as expected, her mother was at the stove and was flipping pancakes at the pan.

"Good morning, mom!" chirped Rai happily as she sat at the counter, watching her mother make food, "Do you know what today is?"

Lucy Dreyar looked up and smiled widely at her daughter, winking, "I think it's someone birthday today, no?"

Rai nodded smiling as her mother places some pancakes on her plate, "It's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail's birthday! Rai Layla Dreyar!"

"Strongest mage?" asked Lucy, laughing lightly as Rai put some syrup on her plate, "I think you're a little too young, no?"

Rai bit into her pancakes and after chewing some she nodded and swallowed, "You're right. _Future_ strongest mage in Fairy Tail, one day I'll become master and Fairy Tail will be even better!"

Lucy shook her head at the irony and patted her daughter's head lovingly, "Keep working hard, but remember—you can be anything you want to be."

Rai smiled, "I know, mom, and this is what I want to be."

Lucy smiled lovingly and switched off the stove. Placing the plate containing the mountain of pancakes next to Rai's already filled up pancakes. Taking three for herself, Lucy sat next to daughter on the counter, "What do you want to do today, Rai?"

"Well we're definitely going to the guild. Aunty Mira promised me a free milkshake," Said Rai, "Plus, we gotta see Papa."

Lucy laughed softly, "Anything else?"

"Nothing really," shrugged Rai, "You know I prefer the normal,"

"You're so quiet sometimes," commented Lucy, "It's not everyone that gets to see _this_ side of you."

Rai shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed, "I wasn't given your social skills, mom,"

Lucy laughed at this and ate some of her pancakes before saying, "You inherited your father's."

Rai frowned a little, unsure if she should ask her mother if what Ivan said was true. Though she decided against it as she would have to reveal that Ivan confronted her again, and another two weeks of double secret probation did not sound very appeasing. Instead, Rai didn't comment and ate the rest of her pancakes in silence.

* * *

Upon entering the guild, Rai was met with a very enthusiastic group of children. First it was Ul Fullbuster, Juvia and Gray's nine year old daughter who hugged her yelling, "Happy birthday, Rai!"

Her older brother, Lyon who was named after Gray's childhood friend patted her back, "You're finally eleven. Join the club," remarked the blue haired boy.

"Oh shut up," said Rai rolling her eyes and patting Ul's back, "You're only three months older than me."

"I'm still older," replied Lyon smirking in triumph. Rai rolled her eyes and released Ul and moved forward past Lyon.

It was then; Rai was quite literally tackled to the ground by a white haired girl and a black haired girl. Knowing the only two people with the audacity to even do that, Rai sighed as Hotaru and Aika excitedly squeezed her yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAI!"

"Okay, thanks I get it. Can you get off me now?" asked Rai whose face was red with embarrassment at the amount of public attention she was given.

"Awww the birthday girl is embarrassed~!" teased Hotaru. Aika giggled with her friend and the two got off of Rai and looked at each other, nodding. Rai raised a yellow eyebrow at them before the two presented a wrapped box to her, "It's a gift to you from us!" said both girls at the same time.

Blinking at it, Rai sat up and took the box into her hands. The wrapping was a shiny shade red and there was a silver bow on it. Sure enough, on the tag it said To: Rai, Love: Aika and Hotaru!

Un-wrapping the silver bow and ripping off the red wrapping paper like no tomorrow, inside the box was a handmade bracelet, made of iron. Rai picked it up and examined it, nodding and putting it on her right wrist. "Thanks guys," said Rai smiling softly.

"I used my magic to make the thin enough and pretty," said Aika pointing to herself proudly.

"I used my fire magic to mold it into a bracelet," said Hotaru smiling broadly and winking. "It came out nice, didn't it?"

"Yeah," said Rai as she stood up and brushed off dust from her capris, "Again, thanks for this, I love it."

"We knew you would!" exclaimed the two before running off into their own mischief. Rai looked after them and shook her head slightly before she felt a pair of arms around her shoulder. Before she could properly react, she was lifted by her waist and Gildarts Clive placed her on his shoulders, "To the birthday girl!" he yelled.

"Oi, Pops stop being so loud," yelled Cana from across the guild with a wry smile, "Happy birthday, though, Rai!"

Bacchus who was in Fairy Tail for the special occasion rolled his eyes and continued drinking, "To bad she ain't eighteen. She could drink with us,"

"Can I drink with you mommy and daddy?" asked their child, Cornelia.

"Nope," both parents replied at the same time.

"Fairy Tail party!" said Mirajane from behind the bar, and all at once the guild erupted in shouts of agreement as the normal Fairy Tail party started.

Amiss the chaos, Rai sat down next to Simon, "Hey Simon," greeted the blond as sat.

"Hey Rai, h-happy birthday," said Simon, though he spoke really fast but Rai caught every syllable.

"Thanks Simon," said Rai, though she was no longer looking at him but at the mission board. Simon could tell by the look in her dark blue eyes she was determined to go up there and follow up her first request.

"You wanna take up a request?" asked Simon, curious to see if his theory was correct.

"Yeah, but my mom would never let me," said Rai sighing sadly. Turning around, the defeated birthday girl crossed her arms and placed them on the table, placing her head in them.

"Maybe she won't let you go alone," corrected Simon, "I could go with you. Like a team, and we can invite others, too." Added the blue haired boy quickly to avoid embarrassment.

Rai's head popped up from her arms and she smiled widely, it was a smile so radiant that Simon has never seen on the girl's face before. She was usually quite stoic or just aggravated. Like how just last month she threatened to kill them if they got into her business.

"Really? Who would we make a team with, Simon?" asked Rai, before he could answer the girl thought about it, "I say we should invite the Iron twins, Lyon and Hotaru. Ul is too young, and she can always make a team with Cornelia."

Simon nodded, "That's a great idea, Rai," the bluenette smiled at the blond and then the girl swiveled out of her seat and ran to the bar towards her mother.

* * *

It was dinner time and this was an occasion that included only the Dreyar's. The three of them were in the fancy dining room that Lucy declared was only for special occasions. The floor was red wood and the table was a beautiful glass one so clean it was almost like a mirror. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the walls were a nice shade of red to match the wood below. Seated at the head of the table was Lucy and to her right was Rai and at the other end was Makarov, all three were eating the food Lucy made. They did this on every birthday, but on holidays were the days when the table will be filled with so many people and friends.

"How was your day, Rai?" asked Makarov, smiling at his great granddaughter.

"It was fun," said Rai slowly before she looked up, "I formed a team with Simon, the Iron twins and Hotaru. We're planning on a mission tomorrow," infored the now eleven year old.

Lucy bit her lip, "Already? Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

Rai turned to her worried mother, "No! It's my first mission with a new team to boot!"

"…I don't think our funds can afford such…destruction…" said Makarov, looking down at his food in horror.

Lucy laughed lightly, "I'm sure you won't have to worry about that yet, Master,"

"Momma, is papa going to have a heart attack?!" asked Rai worriedly.

"Not yet, Rai, not yet…" sighed Lucy shaking her head while the master of Fairy Tail was gazing at his food as if it was going to strangle him while muttering "the fines…"

* * *

After dinner, Makarov and Rai still sat at the table while Lucy was cleaning up the dishes. No matter how many times both people offered to help the stellar mage, she would always wave them off as her and Virgo did the work. Lucy felt that if was only proper for the one who cooked it to clean it up as well. So, it was just Rai and here papa in the room.

"Papa," said Rai slowly. If she could go to anyone, she'd go to him. Despite her closeness to her mother, Rai always felt the most comfortable with Makarov. Not only that, but the questions involved him as well. Once the Fairy Tail guild master's eyes were on his great grandchild, Rai spoke again, "Have you...ever lied to me about the whereabouts of my father?"

Makarov looked stunned, but didn't answer right away. Rai felt as if his eyes were scanning her like an x-ray, then the aged mage answered slowly, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," lied Rai, "Someone must know, and I figured you would," breathing deeply, Rai asked another question, "Would you...ever turn your back on me if I make one mistake?" that was the question that burned her entire being. She needed to know this, out of everyone, she never wanted her papa and mother to leave her like her father did.

Makarov gave Rai a hard gaze, "I will never turn my back on you, Rai. Whoever told you something like that is obviously someone with a grudge and doesn't understand the depth of their mistake," smiling softly the old man continued, "You're my only great grandchild, it doesn't matter to me whether you're strong, smart, athletic or anything. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Rai gave her papa a bright smile and nodded, "Thanks papa," said the eleven year old, "I'm glad to hear that..."

"I love you, my little spark," said Makarov teasingly with the nickname.

Rai blushed in embarrassment at the nickname, "I'm not little anymore, papa! I'm eleven!...but I love you, too."

* * *

It was nighttime and Rai was wide awake Papa left her only an hour before and her mother was asleep in her own room. Feeling the need to snoop around, Rai got out of bed and tip toed to her bedroom door. Opening it quietly, she looked around the hallway and listening, her mother's soft snoring was assurance that she was in fact, asleep.

Grinning, Rai made her way to the attic door, normally, her mother would forbid Rai from going up here. It's her birthday night and what her mother doesn't know wouldn't kill her. Pulling the rope slowly and as quietly as she can, Rai watched as the stairwell appeared for her to step up.

Her attic as a low ceiling, as expected. It was a little dusty and with a window to look out and see the city lights. Rai smiled softly looking at the view before a box caught her eye. Turning, the girl made her way through the boxes to this specific one, it was something spiky sticking out from it.

On her knees, Rai opened the box and gasped In it was a nightly folded fur lined coat, wires and what looked her her light headphones connected to a device and a picture frame. Moving the headphones out of the way, Rai picked up the picture and turned it over.

Her blue/gray eyes widened.

One person was someone she would recognize easily—it was her mother. She was eighteen at the time and laughing into the camera. She was being held bridal style by a massive man. He too, has blonde hair and a peculiar scar on his left eyes in the shape of a lightning bolt. The fur coat the man had on in the picture was the same as the one in the box, as was the headphones. Though for some odd reason, the man did not use the sleeves to the coast. Upon further inspection, Rai realizes that this man had the same eye shape as her—and the same color.

This was man was her father.

He had on the slight small smile that Rai herself wears on her lips sometimes. His pants were a weird red-like color and he had a black tight shirt on. Rai allowed herself to smile a little, her mother and father looked like a happy couple. Her mother's hands were wrapped around her father's neck lovingly and her father was not smiling at the camera, but at her mother.

Rai didn't know she was crying until she saw the tear his the glass of the frame. Wiping her tears away Rai breathed deeply. "How could I hate a man who obviously loved my mother?" she asked herself in the dead of night.

Placing the picture down, Rai went and grabbed the headphones, placing them on her ears. They were a little too big, but hey, they were adjustable. "These are sound pods," Rai realized. Clicking the device at the end, Rai jumped slightly as a soft tune entered her ears and the eleven year old realized that she was really tired.

_In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream  
At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines  
Sprung from cages out on highway 9,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and steppin' out over the line  
Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
Its a death trap, its a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while were young  
`cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

Going back in the box, Rai reached for the fur lined jacket and placed it over her cold body, cuddling inside and let the sleeves that her father never used be her pillow as she slept listening to music her father once loved so much.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar woke in alarm as her daughter was not in her bed. Though, the blonde woman saw the attic door opened and walked up the stairs and entered the forbidden part of her house.

The stellar mage smiled softly when she found her daughter wearing her father's jacket and listening to his sound pods. Shaking her head and smiling, Lucy called out Loke.

"Yes, Princess?" asked Loke, looking at his master.

"Can you pick up Rai and bring her to her room for me, Loke?" asked Lucy lightly, pointing to her daughter.

The head of the Zodiacs looked at the direction and laughed softly, "She really is a perfect mixture of the two of you," commented the spirit.

"You're telling me," said Lucy lightly and she sighed, "It worried me sometimes, though. She has a nasty temper."

Loke laughed, "Do you want me to keep the jacket and head phones on?"

"Might as well. Those can be her birthday present from her father," said Lucy lightly, "I'm sure Laxus would have it no other way."

"Did Makarov say anything about that?" asked Loke, suddenly turning serious.

Lucy nodded and looked at her most trusted spirit, "Soon, they'll be back."

* * *

**A/N: No, this is not a filler chapter. This actually it building up to the next and giving you hints on what's going on. I hope you enjoyed, this one is actually longer. Loads of fluff, too. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**By the way, Makarov is 98. But it is of my firm belief that no matter the age, Makarov is a badass.**

**If you go on my profile, you'll see information on each of the children, by the way!**

'**Till next time!**

**-CupCakes!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**What does Loke mean by that? Soon until what? Will Rai and Simon's team be like Team Natsu…or worse?**


	4. Sound Pods

"What's that?" asked a skeptical Lyon who was looking at his friend and new teammate, Rai Dreyar and the spiked items on either side of her blond head.

"_These_ are Sound Pods," said Rai proudly. She placed one hand on either spiked pd and explained with a smirk on her face, "They play music. Apparently, these were my fathers, mom let me keep them once I found them."

"They make you look more intimidating," said Hotaru Dragoneel who was hiding behind Mamoru Redfox, her onyx eyes were wide with fright, "They're very spiky."

"You'll get used to them, Hotaru," assured Simon Fernandes who was standing next to Rai. Looking to his right at the girl he nodded, "I actually like them."

"I think that they're foolish," grunted Mamoru rolling his hazel eyes, "They make you stand out too much, Rai."

"It's not going to be good for fighting against enemies," said Aika agreeing with her brother and speaking up, "You'll be easily found with those on your head."

Rai frowned at her team, "No they're not," she defended, "My father wore them all the time and he was pretty powerful from what Mom said…"

"Oh yeah? Where's your father now, Rai?" asked Mamoru angrily.

Rai narrowed her eyes and sparks emitted around her skin, "Same place as your father, Mamoru."

In response, Mamoru stepped forward; clenching his fists and before either one of the mages could do anything else, a commanding voice cut in.

"What's going on here?" asked a scarlet haired woman. Everyone but Mamoru and Rai looked over at the woman. She was an S-class mage and world renowned for her talented and very powerful requip magic, 'The Knight'. She was also dubbed 'Titania' or 'Queen of the Fairies' by others. She was Erza Scarlet Fernandes.

"Mom," said Simon, looking at his mother. Eleven years ago, his father, Jellal Fernandes was pardoned by the magic council for his crimes. Zeref, once hearing his story, said that he was controlling the boy, not only that but for his harsh treatment in jail. Jellal didn't like this, but the Council wouldn't hear of it and pardoned him. It was then when Erza and he finally got married, later having Simon. "It's just a misunderstanding,"

Erza looked between the two angry children, "I heard someone of it, Simon, and I know what it's about." Her calculating brown eyes looked between the sound pods and the angry iron mage. "It's a childish fight, really. If you all want to continue being a team you need to get over your differences. Don't forget that in the end of the day, you are Fairy Tail mages."

At these words, Rai and Mamoru broke their glares and looked at Erza who nodded at them and continued her mini speech with a small smile, "Whatever your nakama choose, respect their decisions. Only when the result is self-harm should you step in. Rai can wear the sound pods, as she has a point; Laxus used them all the time and never got hurt. Though if she does get hurt, maybe she should get used to them first…right, Rai?"

Rai nodded, "I will Aunty Erza," said the lightning mage.

Mamoru grunted and nodded, looking away. Erza smiled to her son, "I'm going into the guild, and did you all pick a mission?"

Simon nodded, "Yes. We're just about to leave,"

"Good luck then," said the Titania as she moved past the group and entered the guild doors.

"Thanks Aunty Erza!" yelled Aika and Hotaru, waving at her.

"Now that that's over," said Lyon punching his fists together and smirking, "Read to go on our first request and make some money?"

"Sure," said Rai, Simon and Mamoru calmly as Aika and Hotaru cheered and jumped.

* * *

Erza sat down at the bar table and ordered a milkshake from Mirajane. Meanwhile, she was sitting next to Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna and Levy who were making small talk. "I just diffused a small argument outside the guild between our children," she announced.

"What happened?" asked Levy Redfox, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"It was a small disagreement about the sound pods which resulted into an argument about the whereabouts of each other's fathers. It was Rai and Mamoru." said Erza.

Lucy sighed sadly, "She's been asking a lot about Laxus and the others lately,"

"Juvia thinks that it has something to do with Ivan. Before, none of the children said much about it. Since Rai and Ivan spoke, Rai's been spurring up questions, Juvia's concerned." announced the water mage.

Mirajane came back and placed a milkshake on the table and nodded, "I've noticed that too. I also noticed that she has been looking at the Master with a thoughtful face,"

"Every time I ask her about it, she shrugs and says 'nothing important'," admitted Lucy with another sight. Levy rubbed the stressed mother's back in comfort as she put her two cents in.

"If Rai asks questions, you know the others will as well," noted Levy, "What do we do then? It's only a matter of time."

Another person spoke, someone who the woman though wasn't listening, Makarov Dreyar said with a sad voice, "The other night when I was at the house, Rai came up to me and asked if I ever lied to her about her father."

Lucy looked at him, "I don't remember that,"

"It was while you were washing dishes. She gave me the same look Laxus once gave me when he was a teenager," said the Master.

"Should we watch her more?" asked Erza, looking at the group.

"No, Rai felt as if no one trusted her," said Lucy, "She didn't need to tell me that for me to know," the stellar mage added when everyone looked at her.

"It's _Ivan_ we don't trust," said Lisanna who looked down at her drink in thought.

"We should have told her about him and why we don't trust anything he does." Said Levy with a pointed look at Lucy and Makarov and she continued, "One question though is, what does Ivan want with Rai? Why now?"

"That's something I need to know," said Makarov, his face contorted with anger, "I don't want him to harm Rai or any of my children again."

"I'll watch her next time," announced another person. The group looked to see Cana who was winked at them, "Rai would never suspect me to be there watching, would she? Neither would Ivan. I should do it, since I owe Laxus, no? Don't forget my cards enable me to be undetected as well,"

Lucy bit her lip, "Are you sure we should spy on Rai again?"

"It's the safest thing to do," said Makarov with a heavy sigh, "Not until we know that the problem is can we fix it. I'll go contact the Dragon Slayers and see if they saw anything in their orbs."

The group nodded and went back to their daily business as Ul came over to her mother asking to play.

* * *

"So what was the request?" asked Aika as she sat happily in between her brother and Hotaru on the train.

Rai looked at the slip and read aloud for the entire group to hear, "Please Help! Mages needed! An unidentified animal is stealing out town's crops and eating them! Said to be very big and dangerous, it has already injured six people!'"

"That sounds a little scary," admitted Aika biting her lip but her twin smirked.

"Sounds like fun," said Mamoru, "What's the reward?"

"60,000," said Simon who was looking at the paper over Rai's shoulder, "split six ways we each get 10,000,"

"Mom's going to take some of mine, I know it," said Hotaru sadly sighing. "I bet she'll put it in my savings or something."

"You're ten years old," said Rai, "What will you do with 10,000 jewels?"

"You're only eleven!" argued back Hotaru heatedly.

"We're still older," said Lyon, "Besides I know I'm buying candy with some of it. Then, I'm going to put some away. The minute I turn sixteen, I'm getting my own apartment!"

"I was planning on moving out at sixteen as well," agreed Simon who nodded, "It's the appropriate age for mages."

Rai shrugged and looked out the window some more, she never really thought of that before. Leaning her head on the window, she watched at the scenery passed by and the soft humming voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chappy 4 is done! Hoped you enjoyed! Oh, no questions in this chapter. Too much work. xD Next chapter is written, but I'm not uploading until chapter 6 is done! That's how I do it, by the way. The next chapter needs to be written before I upload the next. It'll keep me inspired, motivated and well it's much more smoothly.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Have a nice day!**

**-CupCake**


	5. The Power of Six

After an hour train ride, the group found themselves at their destination of Greenwood Town. The station was an outdoor one and the young mages were greeted with the peaceful sight and all the different hues of colors the town had to offer. The trees were in the transition period between summer and fall. The leaves were different shades of red, yellow, orange and a mixture of green. The smell in the air was that of pumpkins, though there was something off in the feeling of the town, and all the mages knew felt it.

"It's such a pretty place! Like the Magnolia Sakura festival!" said Aika trying to start a conversation.

"It is," agreed Hotaru, "Though why would someone want to mess this peaceful place up?" wondered the white haired girl.

"Not some_one_," corrected Lyon immediately, "Some_thing_." With a hard glance at the town, Lyon looked as if he was looking for something.

"Whatever it is, we find it and kill it." Said Mamoru with a wide grin, he punched his fist into his hand and there seemed to be some kind of glint in his hazel eyes.

"Before we do any killing," said Simon looking at his team, "We should go inform the mayor that we accepted his request. We also need more information,"

"He's right," agreed Rai who spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the train ride, "the request slip as the address. Let's go."

* * *

"Six _children_ is going to get this job done?" asked the mayor skeptically. He was a tall man in a dark blue pin striped suit. He had a peculiar mustache that covered his mouth and curved upwards in the shape of a 'u'. True to cliché high class politicians, he also had skeptical on his right eye and peered down at the children as if they were marauding and causing mischief.

Not liking feeling inferior to someone whom she can punch the lights out of, Rai spoke up, "Have you forgotten what guild we come from? We're Fairy Tail mages through and through. Either you can give us more information and we can fulfill this mission or—"

"We'll leave town and you can tell your citizen that you turned down the mages fit for the job." finished Simon.

It seemed the minor threat worked and the Mayor, whose name was Weatherby, nodded and coughed subtly into his white glove. "Fine fine, come sit in my living room and I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

As the group of six sat in the room, the mayor told them the story. Greenwood Town was very big for their agriculture and took pride in the crops they grew in the soil. They took care of plants like children and nothing was wasted. A week ago, apparently the crops were being sabotaged by a creature from the nearby woods; they know it was a creature because it left footprints. A few families tried to catch the menace but were injured in the process. The eyewitness accounts described it a massive beast" with "long claws and sharp fangs". The only way the people survived were thanks to the excellent healers they have. They have healing mages, but not fighting ones, apparently.

"Seems like fun, gihi," said Mamoru with another feral grin as the group walked out of the mayor's house and towards the woods.

"We should get to the attack sights, see if you dragon slayers can pick up any scents," said Lyon.

"What are we, dogs?" asked Mamoru, glaring at Lyon.

"Maybe not the others, but you are," replied Lyon swiftly.

"Why you…!" threatened Mamoru but Aika spoke up.

"That's actually a really good idea. It'll give us a head start," said the second iron twin.

"I agree," said Simon nodded along. Meanwhile, Lyon stuck his tongue out at Mamoru in triumph.

* * *

"Did you guys detect a strong enough scent?" asked Simon to the four dragon slayers who were sniffing the ground. The team went to the sight of the latest heist that occurred just two mornings ago in a family's backyard. What the mayor claimed about the culprit was true; it left footsteps, though they were not as massive as the mayor claimed them to be they were bigger than the group expected.

A peculiar thing though, was that not only were there footsteps, but smooth grooving in the soil as if a giant snake slithered on by. On his knees, Simon studied the patterns of the grooves and the soil to determine just how big the culprit was with a meticulous eye. Meanwhile, Lyon was in the house question the people who owned the property to see if the mages could get any clues, or better yet—a description of the beast.

"No one saw anything, it was nighttime and the family wasn't aware of anything until the next morning," said Lyon as he approached his team. Once he was next to Simon, he came to a halt and crossed his arms over his chest, "Once they found out the thing came here the family took the rest of their crops and hid inside."

"Just in time Water boy," said Mamoru who stood up smirking, "I finally found a strong enough scent to follow."

"Thank Mavis," said Aika who stood up as well she smiled, "I can stop sniffing around."

"I felt like a dog," complained Hotaru as she too, stood up along with Rai. Hotaru wiped some dirt off of her dress and looked at her team, "What now?"

"It's simple. We go after the beast and kill it," announced Rai who looked towards the woods, "Then we head back with its body and collect our money."

Standing up, Simon nodded in agreement with Rai, "Let's go then, after you Mamoru."

"Tch." was the only reply given by the iron mage who led the group into the woods.

* * *

"Where are we going, Mamoru?" asked Rai after a half hour walking seemingly directionless in the woods. They were in deep now, and it seemed as if they were walking in circles. At this point, the lightning mage doubted her teammate actually got a strong enough scent.

"You're just mad because you didn't find the scent," said Mamoru in the front, waving his hand in a careless manner.

"Yeah, that's why," said Rai sarcastically, "Not because we've been walking for a long time in what seems like circles. Nope. Can't be that."

"Be patient, Rai," said Simon lightly next to the blonde, "I'm sure it's not easy finding the thing that did this."

"Obviously it isn't. Mamoru is having a hard time," Lyon said with a smirk on his face.

Aika sighed, shaking her head. Although she sort of agreed with the others, Mamoru was her twin brother, so she spoke up, "I bet we're almost there, right Mamoru?"

The male iron mage didn't say anything, but he did stop dead and put a hand out, which Hotaru stepped into, "What's wrong?" asked the fire mage.

"I can hear something," said Mamoru, he cocked his head sideways to get a glance at his teammates, "Do any of you?"

The other three dragon slayers seemed to listen thoughtfully when suddenly Rai took off her headphones with a small smile, "It sounds like a combination of walking and dragging. That could be the monster,"

"I hope so," said Lyon punching a fist into his hand, "I've been getting restless!"

"Don't go overboard, guys," said Aika quietly. She wasn't the fighting type, despite what her magic was. In this way, she was much more like her mother.

"Yes!" cheered Hotaru who jumped in the air, "I get to show off my moves!"

Simon shrugged, though he was a little excited as his body began to glow due to his magic, "Which direction?" he asked the slayers.

A bolt of lightning hit something in nearby shrubs and suddenly, a giant worm-looking creature wiggled out. It was thick, long and slimy looking. Gagging, the mages moved out of the way as it's wiggling body landed where they were standing.

"That was my hit!" complained Mamoru as he used an iron dragon club to hit the worm-like monster.

"Lightning is faster than iron," replied Rai as she sent another bolt at it.

"Don't hog all the fun, now," warned Lyon as he used a perfect water slicer onto the beast.

Before Hotaru could land a fire dragon's punch, the worm shot back up in the air and landed in front of them. It had two small black eyes on its pink body and the mouth was gifted with sharp teeth ready to tear away any crop—or even flesh.

"This is scary," commented Aika as the group stopped attacking to assess the situation.

"Simon and Hotaru—you both do close range attacks to distract it. Then Mamoru and Aika use your club, Lyon and I will finish it off," commanded Rai.

So, the plan was executed as Simon used the meteor magic and reputedly punched and kicked the culprit, Hotaru used Fire Dragon's Iron punch. Once the two jumped away, Aika and Mamoru used a combination of Iron Dragon's club which struck the beast onto the ground. Nodding at each other, Lyon and Rai simultaneously used their own magic to rid the beast of its last breath. A loud bang of thunder erupted and a blue streak of lightning landed on the culprit while at the same time Lyon's water sliced through the beast, cutting it open.

"What if there's more?" asked Lyon after, looking at the group.

"We'll look around," said Rai who did a double check on the team. Her blue eyes went wide upon seeing Hotaru on the ground, "Are you okay?" asked the blonde as she walked swiftly over to her nakama.

"I'm fine," said Hotaru weakly, she smiled up, revealing the fact that her leg was bleeding, "The teeth got me as I jumped away, that's all,"

"That's all?! You're bleeding!" said Rai, who lost her cool.

"I've gotten worse, Rai, I'll be fine," assured Hotaru, standing up, "See? I'm not going to die."

Seemingly assured, Rai nodded and turned to the rest of the stunned group. It was very rare that Rai lost her cool that. "We'll split up into two groups to search the wood for any more…worm things,"

"What should the groups be?" asked Aika.

"Well, Hotaru and I need to be split up since we do the close contact. Aika and Mamoru need to be split up for the first round of long distance and Lyon and Rai need to be split up for the grand finale."

"It'll be Aika, Hotaru and I," said Rai glancing at her team, she smirked "Boys and girls will be split."

"Gihi, fine, as long as I get to kick some ass," said Mamoru, walking off towards the right, "We'll go this way!"

"Get better, Hotaru. I'll take you to the infirmary when we get back," said Lyon as he left.

"Be safe," was all Simon said before he turned to follow the other two.

"Okay, Aika, help Hotaru walk as we move along. Only put her down if we come across a worm thing. Hotaru, I'll take care of the close contact, you rest up on your leg."

"But—"interrupted the fire mage.

"No buts. My words are final," said Rai, glancing at the two who were staggering behind her, "You need to rest up." She smiled softly at them.

* * *

In the end, the two groups came across four worms each. For both groups it went along with only a few bumps. As she dictated, Rai did both close contact and far away and she successfully defeated the worm. Though, her arm did get a scratch, it wasn't that bad, or as bad at Hotaru's leg.

The girls were met with horror, though, as they saw Simon's right arm bleeding. "What happened?!" asked Aika loudly, her red eye widening.

"The worm got my arm, that's all I'll be fine—"said Simon though he was interrupted by Rai.

"That's worse than Hotaru's leg! We need to take you both to see healer right this instant! We'll get the reward after you both are safe!" the lightning mage lifted Hotaru up and threw her over the shoulders and pulled Simon along. "No way are you two dying on me!"

"She's a little eccentric sometimes, isn't she?" asked Lyon who an amused smile.

"Have you met her mother?" said Aika who was smiling as well, "she may not seem like it, but she does care."

"She cares to loudly," grunted Mamoru.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter five is done! Phew! With few casualties and a beautiful town and an ugly crop thief! By the way, if it was Team Natsu—no one would have gotten hurt. In fact, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy wouldn't bat an eyelash at the worms. I just made it seem tough since their a bunch of ten and eleven year olds. I needed to make it realistic. Also; sorry for the fast-paced action, it's not mah best!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I showed Rai's Lucy side in this…and some of her Laxus side. xD**

'**Till next time!**

**-CupCake**


	6. Mixed Emotions

"I can't believe _our_ Rai cares!" squealed Hotaru as they walked from the train station back towards the guild; the group already got their pay and the injured mages were healed by the town's local healers. It was at the Hospital when Rai felt embarrassed by her actions, sat down, pumped up her music and scowled. This act continued until way to the train station, and even when they got to the guild.

"How'd the mission go?" asked Mirajane looking at the group of young mages.

"It was awesome," said Mamoru, "We got to kick some worm butt!"

"Though Simon and I got a little banged up, we're fine…right Rai?" said Hotaru, grinning mischievously that the blond.

Rai did not hear her however, nor did she listen as Erza demanded to see the wounds. Rai was so absorbed into her music; she didn't notice anything going on around her. That was until she saw her Papa walk out of his office with a bright expression; he looked about ten years younger. Another thing she noticed was her mother walking out of the office with Lisanna, Levy and Romeo, all wearing the same elated expression.

Knowing that if she asked, no answers from them will come out, Rai swung her legs over her seat and walked out of the guild towards her training spot. As the young girl walked, she realized that the music was saying her feelings that somehow, the singer knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

_And I needed one more touch  
Another taste of divine rush  
And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_

* * *

Once at the spot, Rai kept the Sound Pods in as she started to punch and kick the tree like once before. It felt good to her, for once, she wasn't on a side between who she never thought about and what she knew. There wasn't someone over her shoulder asking her about things she never thought about. There was no Ivan to tell her that her papa was a bad person. There was no Ivan to compliment her physical strength and indirectly mock her thinking abilities. There was no Ivan to question her, knowing that the young girl did not possess any answers.

Even so, she needed to know the answers. They burned in her very soul, it was as if Ivan Dreyar threw some puzzle pieces at her though coveted the rest and claimed her Papa had them, though Rai didn't see the exchange. Then, when the blonde would look or ask her Papa, there would be a lingering gaze before an indirect answer. What were the _real_ answers?

* * *

_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?  
Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

* * *

'Put the feelings into your attacks, Rai.' she ridiculed herself as the tree's dents became bigger with each impact her limbs made on it. 'The tree holds the answers inside, and takes those answers, Rai'.

One more kick and her foot went into the tree. Catching her balance quickly, Rai took her foot out and flicked some of the mixed sap and blood off. Her heels and side of her feet were blistered and bloodied while her knuckles were in the same condition. Sighing, the girl walked into the middle of the clearing, basking in the sunset and sat down.

The music still played in her ears and Rai lay back, looking up at the setting sun. It was a nice feeling, to sit in the grass breathing heavily as the different color hues of the sky blended together. The purple, red, yellow and oranges made a soft mix, and the sun's gentle light illuminated them all. Smiling, Rai got up and put her sneakers back on and started to walk home. Her mother would surely ask about the mission.

* * *

"I'm happy you didn't get hurt," said Lucy Dreyar as her and Rai ate their dinner. It was more of a western meal, with steak, mashed potatoes and some green beans.

"Yeah," mumbled Rai as she ate some of her potatoes. Lucy looked at her daughter with slightly narrowed brown eyes before she spoke once again.

"What's wrong, Rai? You seem very off lately," supplied Lucy, leaving an opening.

"I'm fine." said Rai who continued to cut her steak into smaller pieces on her plate.

"Are you sure? It seems ever since your encounter with Ivan you've been very—"

"I'm not the one going about like they did something bad, mom. I may be merrily eleven, but I'm not a fool. You should know better than that, you raised me!" snapped Rai, putting her fork down and look at her mother, "The people of Magnolia more about where I come from then I do! Hell, you never talk about a life before me, only little snippets. It's like…it's like you don't _trust _me! How do you expect me or anyone else to heal and move on if you haven't taken the full blast of the wound?!"

Lucy's brown eyes were filled with mixed emotions, "What is this about, Rai?" she asked lightly, though she had a suspicion.

"_What is this about_? Everything! I'm sick of being lied to! I'm sick of feeling like an ignorant fool who doesn't know anything about where she came from," retorted Rai. Lucy complimented her vocabulary spells, it seems being the daughter of a famous author paid off.

Though, what she said upset the stellar mage at the same time. "Is this about your father, Rai?"

Rai breathed heavily and looked up to her mother, "It's not just that. How come I had a family member I never knew about?"

"This is about Ivan?" asked Lucy, coking her head to the side.

"No! It's about my roots!" said Rai feeling all the more frustrated, "I don't know anything." With that, something happened that hasn't for years.

Out of her beautiful blue eyes, tears seeped through staining her cheeks and Rai put her hands on her face and hopped out of her chair and ran out of the room. Though, the eleven year old didn't get far as before she could make it to her room, arms wrapped around her, halting the girl. The young lightning mage's magic seeped out a little and little blue sparks dances on Lucy's skin. The stellar mage held her daughter, bent on her knees as Rai's shoulders shook with sobs.

"It's okay to cry, Rai. You know what Makarov once told me a long time ago? Then, I was ashamed of my tears as well, you know. _'Every time you laugh, Every time you grieve, pieces of those moments become ours as well, that's what it is to be a member of our guild. When a member is on cloud nine we all float, when a member is outraged, we all clenched our teeth. When a member weeps we all wipe our eyes, so you have no reason to riddled with guilt, because no one here holds you responsible, you are after all a member of our family._'" Said Lucy as she held her daughter.

Rai only sniffed in response, and Lucy picked up, leading her daughter away from hall and it no the living room. Once in there, Lucy lay carefully on the couch and placed her daughter over you. "Now, I'll tell you the entire story, Rai."

"H-how does it begin?" asked the sobbing girl.

"Well, you see there was this guild called 'Phantom Lord'…"

* * *

"Mom…" asked Rai after Lucy finished the story of Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord, her Sound Pods were on the ground next to the couch and Rai was cuddled up in her mother's warmth, "Where was my dad at this time?"

Rai knew something was wrong since her mother's hand, which had been stroking the young girl's hair, froze for a second before continuing, "Your father wasn't available,"

"Why? You said all of Fairy Tail fought. Wouldn't the love of your life do it?" asked Rai innocently.

"At this time, your father was not the love of my life, Rai," said Lucy.

Rai nodded and put her head back down on her mother's chest and closed her eyes contently. "Want me to sing to you, Rai-rai?"

Rai nodded absentmindedly as she was already drifted to sleep when her mother began to sing.

_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye  
_

* * *

_**Earlier that day…**_

"Gramps," said the one in the front and center. He looked older than the old man last saw him, though over the decade they all kept contact, the master never really saw them physically. Though, this boy, he has grown so much since he was a lost child looking for his father dragon. His shoulders were broader and his salmon hair was longer. Not only that, but his signature grin, though still having the childish charm, seemed much older.

"Natsu," greeted Makarov, looking at the rest of the group, "You all as well. Any important updates?"

"We failed." Deadpanned Gajeel from behind Wendy shaking his head in disgrace Gajeel went on. "Acnologia got away before we can finish 'em off,"

"Did you get close?" asked Makarov.

"One more hit would've finished him," said Laxus, speaking up. Makarov gasped, his grandson looked older as well, and more powerful. "Should we go in search for the dragon?"

Makarov shook his head, "It's about time you all come home. You have a family to return you. If Acnologia decides to come out in the open, it knows the dangers now."

Wendy smiled, she has grown from that twelve year old they all first met. Now, ten years later was twenty two and a full grown woman, "It'll be nice to see everyone again,"

"Aye!" said Happy jumping up with joy.

"I'll see you in a few weeks then," said Makarov, "Safe travels," he added and chuckled at the horrified look on all the dragon slayer's faces.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter six is DONE! I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Songs used: Breath of Life; Florence + The Machine**

**Goodnight; Evanescence**

**Well you all got information on the Dragon Slayers, _soon_ to make an appearance and LaxLu fluff in chapter seven~! **

'**Till next time!**

**Have a great day!**

**-CupCake**


	7. Horrible Truth

**A/N: Read this first part while listening to "Amy Pond's Theme" from "Doctor Who". The effect is really good. Mostly because I was listening while writing. xD.**

**Also, there are some curses in this chapter.**

* * *

The family of three were all in the park, though the scene looked jovial, as the young woman was carrying a giggling bundle of joy, the conversation at hand was very serious. The man was looking down with a seemingly impassive face and the woman was looking up with a small, almost broken, smile.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you two," said the tall blond man with spiky hair. He looked down at his wife and child, regret and guilt evident in his beautiful blue eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar smiled warmly, "It's alright Laxus, honestly," Lucy rolled her dark brown eyes, "You wouldn't rest if you weren't there."

Laxus chuckled and shook his head, "You know me too well, Lucy,"

"I _am_ your wife," retorted Lucy with a grin, the baby in her arms giggled a little bit and smiled up at her father, her own blue eyes wide with joy.

"Da-da!" said the baby, though the pronunciation was a little off, what the ninth month year old baby said was audible.

"Her first word!" squealed Lucy in excitement, "Can you say 'Ma-ma'?" asked the stellar mage, taking the baby off her chest and turning her so that the child was now forced to look at her mother and not her father.

"Da-da!" Said the little girl again, smiling at her mother.

Lucy's face fell and she looked down, "I'm not your father…" said the defeated stellar mage.

Laxus laughed and stole child and put her in front of his own face, "Whose your favorite parent?" he asked smugly.

"Da-da!" giggled the little girl, smiling at her father.

Laxus nodded and hugged the girl, turning and walking away, "See ya, Rai-rai loves me more!" called Laxus to his wife.

Lucy recovered instantly and ran after them, "Get back here you arrogant idiot!"

Laughing, the two adults came together again, the father still holding the baby who was looking up as if studying the man into her very memory. Of course, that was wasted, as her brain is too small to remember such trivial things—she was only a baby after all.

* * *

"Oi, Lucy, where did you come up for the name Rai?" asked Laxus while he was looking at his sleeping daughter in her crib.

"It means Thunder Goddess," said Lucy who was cleaning up their daughter's room a little bit. The girl was very energetic and had a tendency to throw things around for enjoyment. Plue enjoyed the game, as he would give it back to her, though Lucy being the neat freak she was, always freaked out and cleaned up afterwards.

"Thunder Goddess?" asked Laxus, giving his wife a sidelong glance.

"Well, I figured because the Thunder God Tribe is your team, and I'm referred to as the 'Stellar Princess' it only seemed fitting that our daughter got some high class name. Besides, I bet she's going to inherit your magic."

"Oh yeah?" asked Laxus amusingly, "Why's that?"

"I read in a book that Dragon Magic is dominant, which is why Dragons and Dragon Slayers go for mates who have more of a recessive magic," explained Lucy with a tint of boredom, "Gosh you Dragon Slayers are dense."

Laxus chuckled and walked over to his face, "I'll show you dense, Lucy," he said. Picking her up and throwing Lucy over his shoulders they both walked into the bedroom with sounds of laughter echoing throughout the house.

* * *

After the confrontation with her mother, Rai seemed much more relaxed now. Though, the roots of her confusion were still there, the branched seemed to at least be chopped off now. Rai was sitting in her favorite spot, today was not physical training, but magical power. Meditating should have been easy since just a week ago she cleared mostly everything up, but nothing is that easy, is it?

It has been six days since her breakdown, an entire week filled with questions, also the fact that her team went on another mission [they destroyed their first house, causing a Fairy Tail party and her Papa crying], and she only got 5,000 dollars. Though, the young mage does not know what to with the 15,000 jewels she's accumulated over the past couple of weeks.

Continuing her mediation, Rai analyzed the guild's giddy behavior. It seemed most, if not, all, the adults were giddy for some reason, but none of the children knew. Not even Mirajane and Freed's kids, Misaki, Orihime and Akira, who were usually in the loop. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Sighing, Rai stopped her meditations and she let herself fall over on her back, to gaze up at the sky in peace. It was in the clear afternoon and the day was a little chilly, being November and all. Though, Magnolia didn't usually get too cold, only in December, January and February. The snow that fell is fake snow made by the Fullbuster's so that Magnolia can have a nice, white, snow covered Holidays.

Without her Sound Pods directly on her ears, Rai could hear the soft sounds of nature if she listening past her music.

Distantly, the young girl thought she heard footsteps, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar watched happily from her home to her house in the outskirts of Magnolia. It was dark out, so Rai would be home waiting for her mother to come back. The only reason it took the older mage to get home late was because she, along with the other older guild members, were preparing for the homecoming of the Dragon Slayers. Having her husband and close friend so far away and for so long _did_ hurt but over the years Lucy learned to adapt and her daughter made every waiting day worth it.

Eleven years ago, if someone told Lucy that she would eventually have a wonderful daughter with Laxus Dreyar, then Lucy would have laughed in their face. Though, looking back, the stellar mage was happy with her life, and she knew only going forward it would get better. Lucy and her spirits were in great form, once Lucy realized she would be raising a child, she started to train much more as she needed to protect her baby girl. In fact, her spirits and Lucy practically raised the young lightning mage. Just as Lucy loved and appreciated her spirits, Rai was the same way. In fact, it was Lyra who got Rai into music and gave her singing lessons as a child, Loke taught her how to use her "innocent charms" [Lucy was not aware of this at the time however, and the Lion got a chewing out from his master] Virgo and Capricorn usually took care of Rai when injured, lonely, or just to entertain the child when Lucy was on a mission. Taurus and Scorpio taught her basic combat skills, for fighting. Aquarius, who is kinder to Rai than Lucy [though over the years, Aquarius isn't as bad as she used to be], taught the young girl how to swim and a little water magic.

Though deep in her reverie, Lucy got out of it by the time she made it to her house. Getting her house key out and unlocking the door, Lucy called, "Rai, sweetie! Mommy's home,"

When there was no greeting back, Lucy walked in and closed the door behind her. With her face contorted in confusion and slight worry, Lucy walked further into her house, knowing something was off, it was dark and cold. If Rai was home, there would be some light form the girl's room illuminating the hallway and peeking into the living room. If Rai was home, the heat would be on because she got cold so easily. Walking swiftly, Lucy Dreyar kept on the false hope that Rai was merrily taking a nap and nothing was out of ordinary.

Opening the door with a rush, Lucy looking around her daughter's room and her heart sank to the floor when she saw it was empty. Going for her keys, Lucy summoned three of her spirits right away.

"Queen," greeted Virgo looking at her Mistress, "What can I do for you today?"

"Lucy," said Loke and Capricorn simultaneously, though unlike Capricorn, Loke winked.

"It's eight o'clock and Rai isn't home or at the guild—I just got back from there," explained Lucy quickly, worry evident in her voice.

"What are your requests, Lucy?" asked Capricorn smoothly.

"Can you go to the guild and ask Makarov if he's seen a hair of her, Capricorn?" said the stellar mage, nodding Capricorn left without another word. Turning to Virgo, Lucy spoke again, "Virgo, can you go to her training spot in the forest and check for her there?"

"Of course, Queen," Virgo said before heading off in the same fashion as Capricorn.

"Any special orders for me, Lucy?" asked Loke lightly and Lucy looked at him and nodded sadly before saying in a small voice.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course," replied Loke walking over to give his master a hug.

* * *

There was a happy, jovial mood in the guild of Fairy Tail. People were chatting, drinking and catching up all around. The good mood seemed to spread as the laughter grew with each minute and drink passed around. Most of the children were present in the guild, except for the Strauss Team, including Misaki, Orihime, Akira, Evergreen and Elfman's son, Goru and Laki and Bixlow's daughter, Nathlie.

Makarov sat on the bar next o Gildarts, looking at his guild as Mamoru and Lyon argued over trivial matters once again and Ul cheered for her older brother while Cornelia laughed at their antics. Bacchus was at his own guild today, and apparently on an S-class mission [Gildarts as told Makarov that since Cornelia's birthday was next month and Cana was doing her special mission, Bacchus wanted to make sure that they had enough jewels to get Cornelia whatever she wanted]. The door opened and the appearance of Capricorn caught most of the guild's attention. The goat spirit walked right up to the Master of Fairy Tail and greeted both Makarov and Gildarts, "Good evening Makarov, Gildarts, meh. Lucy would like to know if anyone has seen Rai as it seems she has not been home since this morning, meh."

"She left the guild a few hours ago," said Gildarts, looking at the goat, "Did Lucy check Rai's spot in the woods."

"Virgo is doing that now as we speak meh. Though with recent events, I'm sure you can understand my master's worry, meh."

"I have the same sentiments," said the Titan mage roughly, "Though Cana is watching over Rai if anything happened then we'd know immediately."

"That's what I thought, though I must fulfill my master's wishes," said the goat with a nod.

The doors opened again and in came Virgo with a hard expression, she walked immediately up to the three and said in a fast whisper, "Cana has been injured she is resting at my mistress's house. Rai is missing. Ivan left a note."

* * *

Wherever she was, it was dark and damp. She could hear the dripping from water and smell the moss. Another thing she knew—she was bleeding. The liquid was dripping from her arms, a little at her stomach and again at her legs. She was attacked, by Ivan. Her grandfather attacked her. Rai Dreyar couldn't wrap her head around it, but there were a few things she now definitely knew. One was that everyone has been right about him. Two was that her magic power was out completely by some nose guy. Third was that the cold metal on her ankles and wirsts were shakles and she didn't even have to open her eyes to know that. The last was that she really wanted to go home and apologize to everyone in Fairy Tail.

Though, being in the state she was in, that was all impossible.

"What sick man would do this to an eleven year old child?" wondered Rai aloud, but the little blonde was only met with laughter.

"A son and father out for revenge," answered Ivan from outside the cell door. Opening it, Rai would see half his face illuminated by the light the hallway gave, "You, my little dear, will the thing that will break Makarov Dreyar, my shitty son, and all of Fairy Tail apart."

Rai gave him a confused look, her bruised face tilted sideways, "How?"

Ivan laughed once more and grinned evilly, "You'll be shown that in due course, Rai, in due course. Kurohebi! Make yourself useful and entertain our guest!" called the man as he left the cell.

Rai watched as another man entered through, this was looking crazier than Ivan though Rai knew which one was the crazier one.

* * *

"Just an hour away!" rooted Natsu Dragoneel, jumping up in joy.

"We know this; your said two hours away a few miles back, dipshit," growled Gajeel who glared at his fellow guild member, "will you shut the hell up now?"

"Don't be too mean, Gajeel," said Wendy who giggled at her bother figure's antics.

Laxus and Charle, meanwhile rolled their eyes at the lot and looked at each other. Both realized that they felt the same exact away.

"Make me shut up, iron head!"

"Maybe I will, fire fuck!"

* * *

**A/N: I gave you fluff, suspense, a little more fluff and more suspense. Also some answers. Oh—don't forget some mention violence.**

**Rai is going to be such a normal teen, y'know? With all this childhood trauma. (:**

**Welp, the Dragon Slayers are officially coming back, just in time for drama! They have the best timing. It seems that welcome back party is going to be delayed a little. Though I need to work on how each character will react to it all.**

**Oh, chapter eight is going to be longer.**


	8. This is War

The great doors to the guild named Fairy Tail opening up with a sudden force, all of the members currently in at 10:00 o'clock p.m all looked. Who and what they saw were unexpected, as they expected news on their missing member. Instead, it was what seemed like a Godsend to the guild, the seven figures stood in a somewhat line at the entrance. Their slightly shadowed silhouettes were illuminated by the light of the guild and their faces were clearly seen. Three of the seven figures were curiously flying cat-like creatures and had their wings spread out. They were all welcomed faces, though.

In the front and center was a boy, no a man now, with longer pink hair than before. His jaw was wider and his shoulders broader, he still had the lean muscles as he did in his youth. His signature grin was plastered on his face, slightly hidden by his signature scarf and he stood there proudly looking around the guild, searching for someone. This man was Natsu Dragoneel and his partner in crime, Happy, was happily flying next to Natsu's left shoulder with a fish in his mouth.

To his right was a young woman whom looked much like her Edolas self-seventeen years before when the group met her. Her dark blue hair was long and spilled down her shoulders and past her waist in elegant waves. Her wide brown eyes were peering around the guild and a small smile was on her face. Wendy Marvell looked as innocent as ever as she looked into her guild and her Exceed partner was flying above Wendy's head.

To Natsu's left was a tall man with wild raven hair that was as long as ever. In fact it looked like the same length as it did ten years before. His amber eyes were narrowed, though if you knew him enough you could see lingering elation as he looked inside the place that accepted him after the bloodied path he was on. His earing seemed to give off an ominous feeling as they shined in the light. His face seemed impassive as he too, was looking into the guild, as if searching for something. The black Exceed named Pantherlily who had a curved scar near his right eye was on Gajeel Redfox's shoulder.

The last human figure was a tall blond man with broad shoulders. On his left eye was a peculiar scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Some of his hair fell over the tip of his fore head but most of it was spiked up, though the yellow hair looked very soft. He short sleeve black shirt with red pants and if you were a veteran member of the guild, without the fur-lined jacket and Sound Pods, this man looked very naked. His…different fashion style was still there, a comforting sight. Laxus Dreyar was absent of an exceed partner, but if you knew the man you could tell he didn't care much.

Before any of the veterans could mutter a word, a crashing sound and the sight of two figures flying from one side of the guild to another was before them. With triumphed laughter, a victorious Hotaru stood on the table and pointed to the direction where Mamoru and Lyon were flung, "Haha take **that** Waterboy and Metal head!"

"I'll show you fire freak!" yelled Mamoru as he stood up, wrath evident in his hazel eyes. Swinging his right arm back, it turned to iron as he yelled, "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Lyon however got up and looked at the sight before him with a little red on his cheeks. Shaking his head angrily, he did not retaliate, but watched his two teammates fight instead.

"Go go go Hotaru!" cheered on Cornelia who was jumping up and down her fist pumping in the air as tables and chairs alike were flying around her.

"Go go go Mamoru!" cheered on Ul, who was next to Cornelia.

"Mamoru! Mom told us if we were to stay here to be quiet! How is _fighting_ quiet?" scolded Aika to her twin scornfully.

"I think something's up guys," said Simon though no one really heard him as they were all busy fighting. Sighing, the Jellal look alike turned around and saw the seven figured in the doorway, not really realizing how they were he sighed, "Sorry about this, it can get a little crazy…Mirajane gave us all coffee."

Natsu though, smirked and turned to Gajeel, "Haha my kid is totally beating your kid's ass!"

Gajeel scoffed, "As if, I'm sure Levy trained him to be nicer to girls. I need to make sure to reverse that, though."

"Is that a challenge, Iron face?" yelled Natsu, bumping heads with Gajeel.

"Take it what you want, Fire fuck!" yelled back Gajeel, by this time the tow caught the attention of the kids.

"Wait…" said Mamoru as he and Hotaru stopped fighting. All the children of the Dragon Slayers were looking at the new arrivals with wide eyes. "Are you…?"

"Dad?" asked Hotaru, looking at Natsu with wide onyx eyes. At this, Natsu and Gajeel broke apart and he nodded.

"Heya Hotaru," said Natsu, walking over to his daughter. He looked down at her as she stood on the table and grinned, "You've grown,"

Hotaru's lips quivered and she tackled him, "Nice to meet you again!" she cried.

Aika looked over at Gajeel and then blinked a few times, walking over, "I knew you'd be tall. There is no way Mamoru got his height from mom." The little girl smiled as Gajeel smirked.

"Gihi, that's my girl," he said, scooping the girl up and placing her on his shoulder. Though the man smirked at his son, "You going to join, Mamoru?"

Mamoru grunted and walked over, "You think you can waltz right in here and expect some mushy scene form me? _Nu uh, no way_."

"Oh _please_, Mamoru, you're the biggest softie ever," said Aika rolling her amber eyes.

"Am not!"

"Gihi!"

"It's nice isn't it, Laxus?" asked Wendy, walking over to the lightning dragon slayer.

"Aye~!" said Happy who was flying around with his fish, "If only Charle would show me that much love~"

Said white cat merrily rolled her eyes and Pantherlily shook his head with a smile at his fellow male exceed's antics.

"I wonder where Lucy and Rai are," said Laxus, looking around, "In fact, it seems only some recognizable people are here."

"They're all at Lucy's house," answered Simon who was now next to Laxus, "I'm Simon Fernandes, by the way. Anyway, I think something may be up. Two hours ago Capricorn and Virgo were in the guild and then the Master, my parents, Levy, Lisanna and Gildarts all left the guild. Later, Mirajane left as well."

Laxus nodded and turned around to walk away, "I'll got there, then."

"Wait," said Simon stepping forward, "I'll go with you. I'm curious."

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "If you were told to stay at the guild, you should."

Simon nodded, but looked down, "I think it has something to do with Rai, and she's my nakama and teammate. If anything, her team should be the first to be informed."

Laxus grunted and turned to go, "If it has something to do with my daughter, than I suppose you should come. Wendy! Stay here and I'll send word later!"

The sky dragon slayer nodded, "Okay, Laxus!" turning to the exceeds Wendy spoke to Charle, "did you have any premonitions lately?"

"No, I didn't." said Charle, looking in the direction where Laxus and Simon were walking.

"I hope it's nothing to serious," said Pantherlily.

* * *

"Why this? Why _now_?!" said Lucy who was now pacing back and forth in her living room. "If only I was more attentive…Cana wouldn't be hurt…"

"It's not your fault," urged Jellal kindly. "It was Ivan that attacked Cana, not you."

"I should have watched Rai though," replied Lucy, "Cana shouldn't have…"

"What's done is done," said Makarov who was sitting on the nearby couch. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, "What we need to do now is formulate a plan to get Rai back before Ivan does something to _permanently_ damage her."

"I say we should storm Raven Tail," said Levy darkly, "Kidnapping an eleven year old is too far!"

"I agree with Levy," said Lisanna leaning against the wall and crossing her arms, "Raven Tail has nothing against us."

"Except Obra who I must remind you _takes magic power_," said Erza, looking at her Nakama from the chair across the room, "We need to think through this before we do anything rash."

"Think about what they could be doing to Rai, though!" yelled Loke in anger, "She may be tough, but she's still just a child! We should all know that Ivan Dreyar has no low!"

"Stop it!" yelled Lucy, "I don't want to think about it, please…" the blonde stopped pacing and tears ran down her eyes, "Cana's injured in the other room, her leg is _broken _and she has many other injuries on her body. Rai is missing and there was _blood_ next to her Sound Pods!"

Before anyone could come up with a reply, there was a loud bang sound and then everyone looked into the front hall where Simon Fernandes and Laxus Dreyar stood. It turned out that Laxus was the one who made the crashing noise—he had punched the wall.

"Laxus," said Lucy, her eyes going wide. Seemingly forgetting the situation at hand, Lucy ran past the rest of her nakama and ran at her husband in a fit of happiness. Her arms spread wide, Lucy hug attacked him to the ground and her head was in his chest, "You're home."

Laxus's arm found its way to Lucy's back and he spoke lowly, "Tell me what happened to Rai."

* * *

It was dark.

It was damp.

And she was cold.

Shivering, the girl willed herself to open her blue eyes and the darkness greeted her once again. It has only been hours since Ivan left her, but already, the young girl felt drained, tired and she really wanted to go home. In Rai's heart of hearts she wished that she never spoke to Ivan at all and that she listened to everyone when they warned her. Why? _Why_ was she such a fool? '_I'll never allow myself to be taken advantage of again'_, swore Rai as she bit her lip to try and stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes.

Breathing deeply, the young girl stopped her sobs and looked up at the direction of the door. The room suddenly became deadly quiet as Rai stopped breathing. Using her sharp hearing, Rai listened for any footsteps and smiled broadly when she heard none emitting from the evils outside her cell door. Sighing in slight happiness Rai cuddled her knees to her chest. Closing her eyes, the young lightning mage imagined herself being warmed by her mother's embrace and told stories of yesterday.

Tears leaked from her eyes and sob managed to rack out of her, shaking her head on the cold ground Rai tried and failed to control herself. Never before has she cried that much.

Though, she body hurt. Kurohebi had a hard punch to him and her skin was surely a nice shade of pink after all the abuse. "What did I ever do?" Rai wondered aloud, opening her eyes again to look at the door. Sighing contently when once again the door remained closed and closed her eyes again, trying to get her mind off of the situation at hand and into her mother's warm embrace and the girl focused on making peace within herself.

* * *

"So we go get her," deadpanned Natsu in the guild of Fairy Tail. Lisanna was next to him and Hotaru was on his lap, once the entire guild was aware of the situation it was much easier to make plans.

"We can't just barge right in, Flamebrain," said Gray shaking his head, "This is Raven Tail we're talking about. That's what they would expect us all to do."

"What we know and they don't however, is that we now have some of our most powerful mages," said Gildarts, "I didn't even know that you all were coming back yet, so Ivan can't know."

"Thanks for the compliment, Gildarts," said Laxus, Lucy was on his lap and the man's signature fur lined coat was over his shoulders and he looked around, "I do agree with this idiot for once, though. Now or never."

"The dangers of this guild war, think about it!" argued Erza, "Need I remind us all of Phantom Lord?"

"Back then we didn't have Gildarts, Laxus or half the mages we have now," said Levy with a firm nod.

"Yeah!" agreed Aika with a smiled from Gajeel's left shoulder.

"You're not coming along," said Lisanna, "None of you children are."

"What?! You're going to make us stay back in the most exciting fight?!" said Mamoru, outraged by this aspect.

Mirajane nodded, "We cannot and will not allow the safety of more children be at risk. Raven Tail won't care how old you are."

"But Rai's there and she's our teammate!" argued Simon, looking at the adults, "If anything we have more of a right then you all!"

"Simon," warned Jellal crossly, "You will stay here—as the other children."

"I simply refuse." said Lyon in deadpan manner, "Simon has a point. We have more of a right,"

"You're staying back, Lyon," warned Juvia crossly.

"Grandpa, do I have to stay back?" asked Cornelia, tugging at her grandfather's tattered coat.

Gildarts looked down and nodded, "Of course you are. I don't see why this is being discussed."

Sudden chuckling brought the group to look at their master, Makarov who was smiling, "It's nice to see the youngsters heart's burning with passion for their Nakama. Though they all have a point, you all shall stay here."

"…Fine," agreed Simon first, clenching and un-clenching his fists, "Rai better be back here by tomorrow morning."

Erza smiled warmly at her son, patting her back, "Like we'd have it any other way,"

"Well then, let's start off to Raven Tail," said Lucy jumping off of Laxus's lap and onto the guild's hard wood. "Fairy Tail style!"

"That's my Lucy," said Laxus with a smirk and as a group, they headed off to their rival guild.

* * *

"I wonder how long it will take the Fairies to come," said Ivan aloud in his throne-like room.

"Father, what would you like me to do?" asked a young eleven year old red head.

"Nothing, Honro, just stay here with daddy until I tell you to move, alright?" said Ivan, who smiled wickedly, "Nullpudding, go entertain our guest now, alright?"

"Of course, Master Ivan," said the purple hued man as he turned and left the throne-like room.

* * *

She could heart the footsteps from the hallway and secretly she wished for this hellish day to be over. Rai breathed in and out, her fingers moving so quick on her chains to find a way to somehow break them off and free her hands. '_If my hands are free,_' reasoned Rai, '_then I can try and escape._'

A few second later and Rai heard a clicking sound, smiling from her own cleverness Rai released her chains and immediately moved herself around as to reach her ankles, ignoring the pain from moving.

The louder the footsteps got, the louder her heartbeat got. Biting her lip to assure herself that she was in fact not dreaming and wide awake, Rai pushed herself to move faster. Using some of her mixed strength and adrenaline, Rai finally got broken from the bonds that tied her down. Moving her ankles in a test to assure herself that Kurohebi did not hurt them in anyway, Rai propped herself on her feet. Looking around, Rai found picked up part of the chain, ready for an attack.

The door opened slowly and once the figure came into sight with her eyes, Rai tackled it and used the chains to pull whomever it was inside. Using her quick pace, Rai tied up the purpled hued offender with the chains and pushed them into the cell. Moving out into the hallway, Rai shut the cell door behind her and started walk around carefully.

If she was caught, Rai Dreyar knew that her punishment may be brought on by Ivan himself.

Maneuvering around, Rai bit the inside of her cheek to hold off the pain that came with walking. Her flesh was pink and every time the soles of her feet would touch the ground below, there was a slight shoot of pain that made her entire spine tingle. Briefly, Rai wondered if this was how it felt like to walk on lava.

Once hearing footsteps approach her, Rai propped herself up against the corridor's stone wall and listened for the voices as they walked past her, not really noticed escapee.

"I heard Fairy Tail may come tonight," one said.

"I can't wait to crush those fairies from the sky," the other said.

"I wonder what they'll think once we throw the young girl's dead body at them," the first one said.

"I think it'll be ironic, no? The girl they came to save will be dead. We'll return her, yes, but no one ever said about her being alive, now did they?" the second said. At the same time both despicable mages laughed as they continued on their way.

"They want me dead, huh?" said Rai darkly, "We'll see about that. Thank Mavis I inherited my mother's stubbornness."

* * *

**A/N: Shit's going down now! A longer chapter than my others, so I hope you all appreciate this!**

**Sorry about being not so detailed with the reunions. You can leave those up to your own interpretations. **

**So much fluff, angst and more fluff, no? I hope you all liked this chapter!**

'**Till next time!**

**-CupCake**


	9. To Fight Back

"Master Ivan!" the doors to the throne room where said Master sat were swung wide open and coming through was a short man who was running, worry evident in his face. "Master Ivan, sir" the man huffed and puffed as he knelt before the Guild Master of the Ravens.

Ivan's dark eyes looked down at his inferior office and in a bored voice he spoke, "What it is, Henrick?"

"It's about Rai, Master, she escaped her cell. Nullpudding was knocked out and tied up with chains in her cell. Estimated time she's been out is about a half hour sir."

Laughing, Ivan's head shook back and the other's in the throne room looked at him in surprise. Putting a hand over his heart, Ivan's laughter continued to reverberate around the throne room. Once he wiped some tears of joy from his eyes, Ivan spoke, "I expected as much to happen. Oh Rai, what an entertaining piece she is, indeed. Honro, I want you to go find her and bring here, harmed or not harmed."

Said elven year old red headed boy smiled at his father and nodded, "I was getting bored, Father."

A red headed woman looked slightly worried, "Please be careful, Honro," said Flare weakly.

Honro laughed, "Don't worry, Mother! I'm not a weak Fairy! I'll show that stupid Rai what a true Dreyar should be like."

Ivan smiled widely, "You do that, son," with that, the red headed boy left the room with a wicked smile etched onto his face.

"Master," heaved Henrick, looking at his master with worried eyes, "Word came out that Fairy Tail is on their way. They should be here any moment from now."

Ivan merrily smiled, "Tonight is going to be _so_ much fun,"

* * *

Breathing heavily, Rai found her way outside the guild and overlooking the view. The lightning mage realized while she wasn't at a low enough safe jumping height, but she wasn't that high, either. Biting her lips, Rai looked around trying to find a safe place. Well, safe enough so that when her Papa came to rescue her, she would be able greet him. Deep in her thoughts, Rai didn't even see the punch coming at her until the blow landed, sending her flying against the wall and cracking it on impact.

The Fairy Tail mage barley has time to register the pain before another punch came flying at her, rolling off the wall and onto the ground; the girl narrowed her eyes at her attacker. It was surprisingly a boy her age with wavy red hair whose bangs fell over his dark eyes. There was a smile on his face as his arm seemed to retract to its normal size. He wore a black shirt and black jeans to go along, and chains fell from the sides of his pockets. Standing up, Rai shook off the pain from the punch and focused on what mage he used.

He used Titan magic.

Like her Papa.

Clenching her fists, Rai glared her blue eyes at him, "I see you use Titan magic," called Rai.

The boy laughed, both his arms opening as if giving the air a hug, "You're right _Rai_. Are you _scared_ that your precious Papa's magic is being used against you?"

"Of course not," said Rai confidently, smirking at him, "Why would I?"

The boy's eyes narrowed and Rai could see in the dim lighting more of his face, and shocking, he looked a lot like Ivan. Suspicious, Rai spoke up, "Who're you anyway?"

His anger seemed to wash away as he answered, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask me that question, Rai. I am Honro Dreyar, son of Flare Corona Dreyar and Ivan Dreyar. Technically, you're uncle."

Rai gasped in shock but after a minute or so of thought she shrugged, "I figured so, you _do_ have Papa's magic. I'm Rai Dreyar of Fairy Tail."

"Are you presenting yourself for a fight?"

"Of course, I'm not going to take a beating without fighting back," replied Rai, glaring at her attacker.

Honro laughed, "Let's see how much pride you have after I rip off those wings of yours!" As quickly as the words left his mouth, another arm came flying at Rai. Sadly, Rai couldn't win this as simply as all the other fights she's been on. She's heard of her Papa's magic, with each enlarged body part comes great strength and Rai felt enough earlier. Luckily, Rai was as quick as her lightning and able to move out of the way in time to get a little closer to him.

If she remembered correctly, completing the Titan Mode was hard, and it took great magical power. Rai skeptically figured that a mere boy of eleven hadn't accomplished such a feat. Moving quickly, it was obvious that the girl had surprised Honro since he didn't move at all, only his dark eyes were wide with surprise. All the way until her sparky left leg kicked him, sending him a few yards away on the ground. Rai made sure to move quickly as his arm was coming back at her, like a game of jump rope she jumped over and landed smoothly on the cement ground.

"How do you have magic?" grunted Honro, getting up from the floor, blood dripping from his mouth, his cheek had a burn mark from the lightning.

"I was meditating in the cell. I focused my energy, how else?" replied Rai as if he was foolish for even asking such a question.

Getting up, Honro glared at the blonde, "Don't look down at me like that, bitch!"

Rai snorted, "Hard to not look down on someone when their face just hit the floor,"

Growling in anger, Honro sent both of his fists at Rai, as the girl jumped back however, she quickly realized she was trapped by both arms and one palm wrapped around her body. Squeezing her as if she was nothing then throwing her once again at the wall. This time, however, the force was so powerful she broke the wall and landed on a corridor floor.

Using her arms to propel herself up, Rai ignored the shaking of her body and stood up, wobbly at first, but her determination was so powerful, soon she didn't even feel the cracked ribs. Wiping blood from her mouth, Rai glared at the boy who was now standing in front of her. "Are you ready to quit now, Rai?"

Rai smiled, "Of course not." With that said she grabbed his collar and flung him across the corridor so now the hole she made was in back of her. Opening her mouth and taking a deep breath she yelled, "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Honro had no time do move, just as Rai was unable to and he too, was sent flying breaking another wall. Though when he landed, Rai wasted no time in moving forward and grabbing his collar again, this time punching him square in the face with a lightning fist multiple times. Once she felt that was enough, she let go of him and looked down, each of her legs across his body, "You've had enough, yet?"

Her answer was her own punch to the midsection and she fell over, with the wind knocked out of her, Rai coughed, but once she saw another fist coming, she rolled out of the way. Jumping up, Rai glared at Honro as he glared at her, "Is that all you can do?"

Honro smirked, "I was waiting for you to ask that." Once he said that, he flexed out his arms and shock paper dolls at Rai. It was as if she was in the midst of a tornado and she blocked her face to dodge the dolls flying at her.

Looking around, Rai tried to find a way out but to her immense disappointment, there seemed to be none.

To her amazement though, the paper dolls actually stung a little, like a million paper cuts. Looking at her arms, and sure enough, there were cuts all over them now. Groaning Rai closed her eyes, focusing on her core once more to try and get some more power.

She felt light as a feather and fierce as a tigress and as elegant as a Fairy. Once full of confidence, Rai let the sparks of her magic fly freely, turning from small sparks to full lightning. Narrowing her eyes, Rai let all of her magic release and once it did, the Paper Dolls flew away and she pounced forward, successfully hitting Honro with another kick to the face. Jumping back, Rai placed both of her bloodied hands in front of her, her palms open and electricity built up between them. "Lightning Storm!" she called out.

The electricity build up benefitted her by moving around the room and random patters, burning, electrocuting and zapping Honro rapidly as they danced around.

Once the storm stop, Rai looked on to see Honro officially passed out. Smiling in her victory, she looked around and walked a few steps away from Honro before allowing herself to fall on her hands and knees. Blood dripped from her forehead and the girl was sure that all of her other wounds were reopened from her torture session earlier. Breathing deeply, Rai examined her arms, which were full of cuts and blood.

"Look what we have here," a voice spoke, one that Rai recognized very well now. Turning her head, Rai saw Ivan, a red haired woman and that man who took her magical power before. "I never expected you to beat Honro. I guess he needs more work on him, then. Now come, child, we shall greet out guests."

"You get away!" yelled Rai, standing up; though as fast as she stood she fell once again. Laughing, Ivan walked over, taking her yellow hair and picking her up in the air. Rai's screams echoed throughout the room, but no one moved except her as she struggled to get out of her grandfather's grasp.

"Let's go you impudent Child, it's time to say hello to our guests."

* * *

The guild of Fairy Tail, with Makarov in front marched towards Raven tail much like they did many years ago with Phantom Lord. The entrance was in eyesight and from afar they could see clouds of destruction as if fighting was occurring, as this a broad grin was on Gajeel's face, "She's a fighter isn't she?"

"She is," said Makarov, "Too eager though. Like someone else I know," said the master, giving a sidelong glance at his grandson who merrily shook his head.

* * *

Once at the entrance, which had their guild insignia on the giant door in black along with statues of Raven, a lacrima broadcast was shown on the door. On it, was Ivan smiling at them all, Flare was behind him as was Obra. What angered the Fairy Tail gang was the fact that being held by her hair was Rai, and her bloodied form.

"Let me go you creep!" yelled Rai, as she squirmed in protest.

Ivan laughed at her, and looked to the screen, "Welcome, Fairy Tail! I invite you inside my guild, I cannot wait until you all find me with little Rai here~! In case you need to be reminded of what this room looks like, I'll be broadcasting this all—"

"I can't wait 'till I see you get defeated, weirdo!" interrupted Rai, who smirked at the man. This comment was followed by her being thrown on the ground and stepped on, causing her to scream. Such screams were reverberated thanks to all the broadcasts.

"Rai…" said Lucy, clasping her hands over her mouth and tears threatening to fall from her chocolate eyes.

"As I was saying," said Ivan, looking back to the Lacrima, "I cannot wait to see you all face-to-face,"

"Ivan…" growled Makarov, who then broke down the doors to the guild. "Let's go Fairy Tail!" with yells of approval, they all entered Raven Tail, ready to get back their nakama and settle this dispute once and for all.

Inside was all black, the walls, the ground, the décor and even the chandelier up above them, it truly was like a raven. There was one problem however; only seven members seemed to make it inside. Makarov looked around towards the door and shook his head, "Of course, Ivan would want us all separated."

"There are seven corridors," pointed out Lucy as she looked around the room, "Only seven of us,"

Natsu grinned, punching a fist into an open palm, "This seems like it's going to be fun,"

"The others are outside fighting, I can hear them," said Erza, looking at the big doors they just entered.

Gajeel grunted, "I would expect something like this. He seems to think that we're weaker far apart,"

"Well it's our time to prove him wrong, right?" said Gray, smiling, "Just like old times, no?"

"Let's go already," said Laxus, moving forward, "We promised Simon to be back in the morning."

Lucy smiled at her husband, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Well, I'll see you all later!" the stellar mage called before running forward into one of the halls.

Laxus nodded, moving to the hall to the right where Lucy left. "See ya,"

"Be careful now," Makarov said as he moved down his own way.

"I think we should be saying that to the old man," said Gajeel shaking his head as he walked down his own hallway.

"I'll beat you there, Captain Underpants!" yelled Natsu as he ran down another one, Gray running as well to the one next to Natsu's.

"We'll see about that, Flamebrain!" called Gray, thus leaving Erza alone to settle with the last path on the right.

The red head smiled as she walked calmly down her own hall, "No matter how much time as passed…we never really change, do we?" reflected the knight.

* * *

Outside, the rest of Fairy Tail fought the rest of Raven Tail. It seemed as if once the seven were inside, troops made their way out. So far, from what they've seen, there hasn't been any elite. Jellal and Gildarts took care of most of them, while Wendy was on the sidelines healing anyone who got injured. Pantherlily too, was fighting hard along with Romeo.

"This is all Raven Tail has?" questioned Jellal, looking to Gildarts.

"I'm pretty sure this is just the beginning," said the older mage, narrowing his eyes, "Ivan always has something up his sleeve."

* * *

In a dark room, covered with black everywhere, it was almost dead silence. None of the four mages spoke, one sat in the black and gold seat in the middle with one leg on top of another, both hands on her lap. Her face was covered by her black hood and so were the other's, but you could see the glow of her dark purple eyes, however. To her immediate right, another mage sat down leaning against the seat, and next to that person was another with their arms crossed over their chest. To the middle mages left was another whose back was up against the side of the chair, their head pointed down at their feet. The last person was standing in front of the other to the left and just stayed there in peace.

The only sound in the room was that of a raven cawing.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 9.**

**Of gawd, I can't write fights.**

**By the way, obviously the fight between Rai and Honro would be like that, as they are equal in strength. **

**All of those paper cuts must've hurt. O.o**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took longer to write since fighting scenes…are not my forte. **

* * *

'**Till next time!**

**Thanks for reading, make sure to drop a review!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**-CupCake**


	10. Old Foes and Old Friends

**A/n: IMPORTANT! There are references to my other story, "Where the Dragons Are" but only two characters. The storyline is ****different****, as it will be shown. I just thought of an ****alternate storyline**** for them. You do ****NOT**** need to read the other story, as there is a given explanation.**

* * *

_**Thanks to **__**WinterJade**__** for betaing. Love you and your e**__**dits and awesomeness!**_

* * *

On the ground, Rai concentrated her strength and will. She never got the hang of traveling by lightning, but maybe if she made it out of here she could meet up with her mother - or even better, Papa. So as Ivan watched the battle on the lacrima vision, Rai tried focusing on getting out of there.

"Are you sure we should've left the guild?" Aika asked unsurely.

"Rai is our teammate, we have to save her," said Simon, leading the group, his brown eyes narrowed as he stormed by. "If you don't want to come, then stay, Aika. That goes for everyone else as well."

Lyon nodded, "We're her friends. We _have_ to go."

"Did we have to tie up the others, though?" Hotaru wondered.

"Of course we did. Orihime could have contacted Uncle Freed," replied Mamoru, rolling his eyes at the white haired girl.

"There's Raven Tail!" Aika pointed out. The team had left right after the adults and followed them accordingly. Sure enough, even from this distance, they could see the battles being waged at the enemy guild. "I don't see my father, though."

"We'll worry about that later," said Simon. "Right now we need to initiate the plan to get inside the building. That's where Rai is."

Lyon smirked, "Usually Rai is the battle planner..."

"...But we can do it without her sometimes," finished Hotaru, mirroring his smirk.

"Let's go!" cheered Aika, excited to rescue their friend.

* * *

Lucy walked down the hall, braced for any attack that could come out. One hand was ready at her keys, and the other touched her whip—she knew that in battle, you never know what you may need immediately. The hall was dimly lit, and the floor was carpeted black as well, though the walls were cement. Other than the stellar mage's breathing and quiet footsteps, the hall was silent.

Then, suddenly, she heard music. It was a haunting melody, and yet too beautiful at the same time. The blonde woman twitched and automatically grabbed her whip, but nothing happened, and the music continued to play. Now Lucy was definitely on guard as she walked into the dark depths of the hallway.

"Have you come here to rescue your daughter?" a voice spoke, recognizable and taunting. Narrowing her eyes, Lucy looked ahead to see the hourglass figure of Flare Corona appear from the shadows. The red haired Raven smiled at her. "It's been awhile since we fought it out, _Lucy._" The woman spat the blonde's name as if it were something dirty in her mouth.

"This time there won't be any cheating, I hope, Flare," said Lucy in an even tone. "After I defeat you, I'm going to reunite with my daughter."

Flare laughed, "After I defeat you, I get to go to my son and tell him I beat Rai Dreyar's mother."

"Son?"

"Yes. _Son_. You're not the only one who has children, Blondie. In fact, I shall avenge my son—your pathetic daughter defeated him in battle."

Lucy smirked proudly, "If my daughter is pathetic, what does that make your son, the one she defeated?"

"Shut up!" Flare yelled angrily, and immediately used her crimson hair attack. Lucy dodged by jumping out of the way, noticing how the hallway seemed to widen. Lucy quickly decided that the action in front of her was what she needed to focus on, ignoring the growing walls.

It seemed as if Flare was going into a berserk attack of some sort, because more hair kept coming at Lucy, hard and fast. The blond was quick, but not quick enough. One strand of hair caught her ankle, flipping her onto the carpeted floor. Her head banged off the ground first, and the rest of her body followed. Before Lucy could stand on her own or wipe the blood from her mouth, she was hoisted in the air upside down by Flare's hair.

"Thank god I wore shorts today," Lucy muttered as she was dangling.

"Don't talk back to me, Blondie!" Flare raged, throwing Lucy against the wall and dropping her to the ground.

Ignoring the pain, Lucy got up, grabbed a key, and called out, "Open gate to the Lion-Leo!"

A shimmering bright light came in between Lucy and Flare. "Nice to see you, Queen. I take it you're on your way to the princess?"

"Of course, Loke. Mind helping out a bit?" asked Lucy, grabbing her whip.

"I'd do anything for my Queen and her Princess," Loke answered, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Natsu wandered down his own hall, hands holding his head as he slouched slightly. "This is so _boring~_" whined the Fire Dragon to himself. With each step he took, he grew more and more bored. Contrary to Lucy, Natsu was actually relaxed as he walked in the dimly lit hallway, disappointed that no one came to attack him.

Then, curiously, there was an opening, another wall that led to a second hallway. Blinking, Natsu sniffed at the opening to see if anything was in there.

He was met with something cold and hard hitting him square in the face. Once he crashed into the wall behind him, Natsu glared at the smirking person. "What the hell was that for, Metal freak!?"

"Gihi, I saw you and you weren't paying attention," said Gajeel, whose red eyes gleamed in amusement. Then, he frowned and looked around. "Though, why did we end up together?"

"Because I'm your opponent. Mast thought it would be an interesting battle of the dragons." The two saw a hooded girl came down the hall. Red and onyx eyes both widened at the sound of the girl's voice, the smell that was on her and her now revealed face. Blue eyes and light blue hair, like the blue sky on a fall afternoon, was greeting them. Before them was the supposedly dead Lympha Skeena, Water Dragon Slayer.

"Lympha…!" said Natsu, walking towards her. "We—we thought you were dead. Is Leonie here, too?"

"Salamander, wait," said Gajeel, trying to stop his guildmate. Something was up. The Lympha they knew always had the same smile playing on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. The Lympha they knew loved Fairy Tail and her comrades. She laughed at everything, and baked anything she could think up. The Lympha they knew was not in Raven Tail, and she did not cover her face. Finally, the Lympha they knew sacrificed her life in order to save Fairy Tail and many others along with another guildmate, Leonie Claramond. This was _not_ the Lympha they knew. "That's not her."

"What do you mean?" Natsu shouted angrily, looking back at Gajeel. "This is obviously Lympha! Look at her!"

"I can see that, but…Lympha died. The dead cannot come back, Salamander."

"We don't know they died! We never found their—"

Natsu was interrupted by a kick to the stomach, courtesy of Lympha. In her eyes was a dead stare of cold hatred, but the water around her feet was boiling hot. Natsu fell backwards, almost colliding into Gajeel, but the latter moved away. Turning his right arm to a club, Gajeel swung it at Lympha. The woman dodged and jumped onto the wall, looking at her opponents before charging, yelling, "Water Dragon's Talon!"

The attack hit Gajeel, since Natsu was still on the ground from her kick. Looking up in disbelief, Natsu stood and shook his head, saying, "I refuse to fight you, Lympha."

Lympha glanced at him merrily and blinked, asking, "Why is that, Natsu Dragoneel? Do you wish to die by my hands?"

"I'm not fighting my nakama!" yelled Natsu, his grief thick enough in his voice for all to hear, heightened sense or not.

Before Gajeel or Natsu could move, Lympha charged forward, grabbing Natsu's throat and slamming him to the wall. Without batting an eyelash, she made a wall of water to separate Gajeel from her and Natsu. "I am _anything_ but your nakama, you Fairy scum," the girl spat out.

Natsu, finding the strength to move, reluctantly used his fire-engulfed hands to grab Lympha's arm, throwing her off of him and through the wall of water she'd made. While she was in the air, Gajeel threw another Iron Dragon's club, slamming the girl into the ceiling before she fell on the ground.

As swiftly and gracefully as the water she controlled, Lympha stood and wiped blood from her mouth, looking at the two. "That was fun," she said simply, and yelled, "Water Dragon's roar!"

A simultaneous Iron and Fire Dragon Roar answered her attack.

* * *

Laxus and Erza stared at each other. Their halls had intertwined and they'd been about to attack, before they'd each realized just who their opponent was. "What do you think this means?" asked Erza, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"I have no idea," Laxus replied, looking around as well. "Ivan is a different character."

Erza took note on how Laxus used Ivan's first name instead of calling him 'father'.

"It simply means you two have the same opponent," said a voice, seemingly coming out of the shadows. Erza leapt back so she was next to Laxus. At the same time, the shadowy figure took off her hood. Both Fairy Tail mages were surprised to see a recognizable person in front. It was Laxus's childhood friend and Erza's mentor. Leonie Claramond.

"Leonie…!" gasped Erza in disbelief. "All these years…we thought you were dead."

"Why are you here?" Laxus asked, equally stunned.

Leonie looked at them blankly. "Of course you would think Lympha and I were dead. Ivan told us about Fairy Tail's true crimes when he brought us back. My master brought me and Lympha back."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Erza, looking angry. "Stop talking like some slave!"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from the ground and pierced Erza's arm, so fast that the famed Titania never saw it coming until there was a sizable gash. Getting her sword out, Erza and Laxus looked at Leonie, surprised to see she was glaring at them. "You would know what being a slave feels like, wouldn't you, _Erza_?"

Leonie jumped as a bolt of lightning came down upon her. Erza quickly requipped to her Heaven Wheel armor and shadows erupted from the dark hallway as sparks danced around Laxus.

* * *

Rai smirked as she glanced at Ivan, who was not paying attention to her. Focusing deeply, Rai concentrated. Her efforts were not in vain. A wicked bolt of lightning hit her, and she was suddenly traveling through that same bolt. It was a strange sensation, to travel through lightning. The girl laughed as she did and ultimately fell into a dark hallway.

When Rai landed, she got up and realized she was alone. _Finally_, the girl thought as she leaned against the wall and sat down contently. Looking at her cut up arms, Rai frowned in disappointment. The pain went away, but the blonde knew that these would leave scars. Biting her lip, Rai leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, wondering if anyone was fighting right now.

"Rai!" a voice brought her out of her reverie, one she recognized immediately. Her blue gray eyes opened and she smiled at the source. It was her best friend, Simon. The girl stood up and smiled, running towards him. He looked like he was alone, and Rai opened her arms as she ran.

The blue haired boy and the blond girl crashed into a hug, which meant Simon ended up on the ground with Rai on top of him. Looking down at her best friend, Rai said, "How'd you get here?"

Simon's face became a little red as he answered, "W-well, we weren't supposed to be here. There was a lot of fighting outside, so we took a side door. Actually, Mamoru and Aika broke open a wall..."

Rai smiled. "You guys are definitely my team," she said. Rolling off of Simon she sighed, "I fought my uncle…he's our age."

Simon's brown eyes widened as he looked at her arms. Taking one both of his own arms, he looked at her and asked,"What happened? You look like…did they hurt you?"

"A little," said Rai, sitting up with him. She bit her lip. "I'll be fine…"

Simon nodded but looked at her seriously. "What did they do to you, Rai?"

Rai shrugged. "I'm fine. It's over now, okay?"

Simon looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

* * *

Breathing heavily, the three battling mages stopped to stare at each other. Laxus kept his eyes on Leonie, as did Erza, and Leonie looked back at the two Fairy Tail mages.

"The raven is cawing," said Leonie, glancing around. As if her words were some kind of code, music began to play. Turning a blank face to the S-Class mages, Leonie retracted her shadows and turned around, saying, "I shall see you again." With that, the shadow mage sunk back into her own shadow.

Erza, not ready to end the fight, swung forward with her sword, yelling, "Come back here!"

"Erza…Erza, stop," Laxus told her, and stepped forward and to pick up his coat, swinging it over his shoulder. "She's gone."

"She was dead…we thought…all these years…" said Erza, who was shaking slightly. Laxus didn't know whether it was in anger or sadness, but he did speak again.

"Let's continue. I doubt that's it."

"The raven is calling me," said Lympha blankly, as she looked to Natsu and Gajeel. All three of them were banged up, thanks to their destructive power. During the fight, it seemed as if the hall had grown. The two Fairy Tail mages were too distracted in their fight to notice it, though, and now the area was in pieces. "I'll fight you two later," Lympha concluded. Just as quickly as she came, she left.

"Lympha!" Natsu called and half-stretched out his arm, but to no avail. She was gone. "Lympha…" Natsu's hand fell to his side and he looked down at the floor.

"That was not the Lympha we knew," Gajeel declared, stepping forward. "Her smell was off."

"I know…" said Natsu softly. Then, clenching his fists, he looked up and ahead, a deadly glint in his eyes. "Who would play such a dirty game?"

"That's how Ivan works, Salamander. He gets his revenge in the worst of ways," replied Gajeel, who kept walking. "We should continue."

Flare was on the ground, defeated by Lucy. The blonde walked over the redhead to get to her spirits. "Thanks, Loke, Aries," the stellar mage said.

"Anytime, Lucy," Loke answered as he returned to the celestial plane.

"You're welcome…Lucy…" said Aries, as she too returned home.

"So you won…Blondie," Flare commented from the ground. "You going to get to little Rai, now? We've already damaged her, you know…Kurohebi and Ivan had fun torturing her…"

Lucy clenched her fists, and kept on walking through the hall. She needed to find her daughter, not listen to Flare's taunts.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Rai as Simon moved forward. He'd offered her a piggyback ride because she was so tired, so now he carried her on his back as he walked.

"I don't know," Simon answered honestly. "I think we should head back to Magnolia, so you can get healed."

"No way! I want to see Papa kick Ivan's butt!" argued Rai weakly. Simon shook his head and his voice took on a hard tone.

"You need _rest_, Rai."

"I didn't know you'd suddenly become my mother, Simon,"Rai muttered, defeated. "I can't believe you actually saw me in this state…"

Simon smiled, but Rai didn't see it and he spoke, saying, "Well, we're nakama, right? Of course I'd see you in both your strong and weak states eventually."

"Thanks, Simon…"

"No need to thank me, Rai."

Then, from far away, Simon could see people approaching them. His eyes went wide as he realized who they were, and hoped to Mavis he would survive the confrontation.

* * *

**A/N: Fin.**

**Omg this was so fun and yet hard to write. I can't do action, so I skipped most fights. /shot.**

**So Uh…sorry for long time. Chapter 11 took me forever to write and since I don't upload a chapter without writing the next…yeah.**

**THANKS TO WINTERJADE WHO BETA'D THIS AGAIN. THANKS. OMG. I LOVE YOU. SHE HELPS. A LOT.**

**Anyway;**

**Drop a review, please and have a wonderful day!**

**-CupCake**


	11. The Truth

_**Beta'd by the wonderful:**_

_**WinterJade**_

* * *

"How was the test?" asked Ivan as his two mages walked back into his throne room.

"Boring," Leonie declared, the shackles from her boots making a clinking noise as she walked next to her master. "What are your next orders, Master?"

"…Mine was eventful," Lympha said quietly, walking behind Leonie.

Ivan smiled, "You can both wait here. Though, please do alert the others in the flock to fly out into battle as well."

"Will do, Master," answered Lympha, and she turned to walk away.

* * *

To be honest, he'd always imagined coming home to his wife and child. Lucy would kiss him on the lips and his daughter, Rai, would run up and hug him. Of course, in his mind, his little girl would be only two years old. That was how optimistic Laxus was; he never suspected that the mission the old man sent him on would take eleven years of his life. He never got to see his child grow up, and from what he'd heard, she was strong for someone her age. Now, his insane father had kidnapped her and…tortured her. Clenching his fists, Laxus growled lowly in his building rage.

New questions arose, but no answers to tag along with them. How were they supposed to deal with this? Leonie was dead. He'd watched her sacrifice her life—what sick game was his shitty pops playing at now?

"Laxus, control yourself," Erza scolded lightly. Laxus realized that he'd let some of his magic go, and sparks danced all around him. The man breathed in and out slowly, nodding without saying a word.

The lightning dragon-slayer looked down in deep thought; he knew he was a failure of a father. He was no better than his own shitty pops.

"Whatever you're thinking—you're wrong, Laxus," Erza told him with a stern glare. Laxus glanced over at the famed Titania and the woman stopped walking. "You're _not_ a failure as a father and Lucy would be angry if she knew you thought this. This isn't your fault; it's the guilds. A few weeks ago, before Rai turned eleven, Ivan confronted her. He started planting seeds in Rai's mind about you. He manipulated her into _trusting_ him.

"At first we were keeping a close watch on her, but that only seemed to prove whatever he told her. So, we turned away and stopped watching…and now here we are. Cana's too injured for battle and Rai got kidnapped."

"Where are you going with this, Erza?" Laxus interrupted. He didn't need to hear the entire story. He knew it was his fault—he simply wasn't there.

"What I mean to say is that Rai doesn't hate you," Erza said, her voice warming now as she spoke. "She's _curious_ about you. Did you know she started to wear your old Sound Pods? Did you know that when someone suggested she take them off, in case she got into a battle, she argued with them? Rai is a lot like you, and she doesn't get riled up as easily as the other children."

Laxus glanced at the female mage and quickly looked away, muttering, "How would I have known all that? I was never _there_."

"Yeah, and now you are, Laxus. What counts is not the past, but how you let it affect you. You can either wallow pitifully about how you missed a few years, or you can start now and pave the way for a better future," Erza exclaimed, trying to get through to him.

The hallway was quiet and she took it as a silent sort of agreement. "Now onto what I was—"

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" piercing screams filled the halls. They sounded oddly like…children.

"SHE'S GOING TO SKIN US ALIVE!" another person yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE CAME ALL THE WAY TO STINKIN' RAVEN TAIL JUST TO BE MURDERED BY HER!" yelled the first voice again.

"…Is that who I think it is?" said the fearsome Titania slowly, anger sharp in every word. Laxus didn't really take in the words or the yells until now. The children of the guild. They were here.

Just as the situation sunk in, two running figures came into view, both of them female. If Laxus remembered correctly, the white haired one was Natsu's brat Hotaru, and the black haired one was Gajeel's brat, Aika.

"Why are you here?" asked Erza in a deadly low voice. At the sound of the red haired mage, the two girls stopped running and stared at their fearsome aunt. They shared a look of horror, and then wide smiles stretched across their faces, showing off the same pointed canines as their fathers. "WE'RE SAVED!"

"Saved?" asked Laxus, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mhmm, there were these big black things chasing us before—"started Hotaru.

"Simon and Rai said they'd take care of them," Aika jumped in.

"Well technically Simon said he'd do it," Hotaru continued.

"But then Rai's pride is way too high to let someone else fight for her—"

"The prideful weirdo. I mean, she's injured, she shouldn't be fighting..."

"I'll go," said Laxus, walking forward. "We'll meet up when the hall ends, Erza." If his daughter was in trouble, there would be no question. He was going off to save her.

* * *

"Simon!" yelled Rai, watching her best friend fight the shadow figures. Simon had pushed her away to protect her—Rai knew she was weak at the moment, but how could she just watch her best friend fight alone?

Simon had inherited his father's magic, and a soft light glowed around his body as he hurled his heavenly fire at the mages. Simon was very strong and fast, but whoever conjured these creatures knew that already. That's what made them even more fearsome.

Suddenly, lightning struck all of the shadows at once. "Rai, I said I could handle it!" Simon called back, but somehow that felt wrong. The voltage was way too strong to be Rai's, not to mention Simon had felt paralyzed when the magic released itself. His friend's magic couldn't make him feel like that.

"That…that wasn't me, Simon…that's _way_ beyond my level…" Rai told him, looking at the place where the shadow monsters had been. There were a few footsteps, and Rai turned around to see a tall, built man with short and spiky blonde hair.

She'd seen this man before. His face smiled from a picture that was in the attic of her house, though now he glaring ahead at the enemy that dared to threaten her and her friend. Rai's stomach started to do flip-flops. Her mouth hung open and everything had gone quiet. All the answers to her million questions were standing right in front of her.

Her father, Laxus Dreyar, was in front of her, not even five feet from her. He stopped glaring to look at her, and Rai swore the world had halted. He walked slowly to her and suddenly she was picked up from the ground, wounds and all, and hugged tightly. "You've grown so much…it's been too long. For something like this to happen…"

"D-dad…?" Rai finally managed to choke out. Was this all Ivan's doing, or some wicked dream? She wondered wildly for a second, and then relaxed. No, Rai could feel her father's warmth, and Ivan would never think of adding something like that. Smiling, Rai melted into her father's embrace, tears streaming from her eyes.

But then she was bleeding.

Pain shot through her, all over, like white-hot knives piercing slowly into her skin.

Rai Dreyar's eyes snapped open; she clutched her head and screamed, "STOP IT!"

Laughter rang through her ears. "You finally woke up, did you?" That was Ivan's voice.

Rai looked up, and saw she was back in the throne room. She looked around. There was no Simon or Hotaru. Her mother wasn't there, nor her father. Her hope left her all at once. "Wh-what happened?" she asked, the tears refusing to stop. The emotional, mental and physical pain all hurt her. It was too much for her ten year old brain and body to handle.

"After you defeated my son, I captured you and took you here. I put you to sleep and infused some illusions in you. Some of the guards may have beaten you," Ivan said dismissively, and then pointed. "Look there; you're on TV, Rai. You're a star in Raven Tail."

"What about Fairy Tail?! My nakama…!" asked Rai desperately. _No…it couldn't have all been a dream…impossible!_

"They're outside, fighting the elite," said Ivan, looking at a large screen. "Look."

Rai did look, and what she saw broke her. It was the missing dragon slayers, her mother, Erza, Gray, Juvia…it looked like they were all struggling a little. Rai closed her eyes and when she hugged herself, she felt her father's embrace. Was the illusion dream still that real?

Another source of pain hit her and she felt the imprint on Ivan's boot on her back. "Stay quiet, girl," he insisted, growling, "I want you to watch your precious nakama be defeated in silence."

"They won't be defeated by you Raven scum!" Rai yelled defiantly. "They will prevail…they always do! Papa will save me!"

Ivan laughed, pushing the girl farther down. "Makarov Dreyar has become weak in his old his age, foolish girl!"

Rai looked at the screen, and much to her surprise and disappointment, her Papa looked like he was in trouble. _Don't lose faith, Rai_, she told herself as Ivan's weight left her back. _They're your nakama._

Rai was starting losing hope even as she tried to convince herself otherwise.

Until, with no warning, she felt a sudden light take over her being. Distantly, she could hear the relieved sighs and the angry outburst from Ivan. Another kick and Rai was forced to roll over. She knew she was going to die, but this light…it felt so warm and loving.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I bet you all hate me.**

**Fairy Tail never made it through the gates.**

**:D**

**Anyway~**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, as I said before: beta'd by the wonderful WinterJade. Thank you for putting up with me. Especially through my recent Writer's block! :D**

**-CupCake**


	12. A Family Reunion

_"Papa," asked the young blonde girl. She held onto the old man's hand as she followed him towards the guild of Fairy Tail. The sky was dark with storm clouds and it was due to rain soon, thunder crashed the sky and unlike other children, Rai Dreyar was not scared of thunder or lightning. The young girl's blue eyes were on the sky when she opened her mouth to then ask a question, "Why is the sky sad?"_

_ Makarov Dreyar looked down at the young girl and following her eyes he too looked at the sad-looking sky, "The sky cannot always be happy, Rai,"_

_ "Is it because the sun is gone that the sky is sad?" asked Rai, now looking at her great grandfather for an answer._

_ "That may be true," nodded Makarov, slightly entertained by the child's words. The old man looked down at his great granddaughter and waited for her next words, she seemed to be concentrating very hard._

_ "But Papa," started the girl after a moment of thought, "When the sky cries, it gets better when the sun comes back. Sometimes there is a rainbow. If my momma's the sky, and my father is the sun does that make me the rainbow?"_

_ Makarov looked down at his granddaughter with surprise; he didn't know a simple question could have meant such deep meaning._

_ "If you ask me, Rai, I'd say your father is the rainbow and you are the sun," answered Makarov smiling at the six year old._

_ "In _my _world, Papa you're my rainbow _and_ sun! You're _**always**_ there for me!"_

* * *

The warm light enveloped Rai and she realized quickly what it was—when she opened her eyes, the young girl saw four people at the end of the hall. In the front center was her Papa, to his right was her mama. The other four were ones she did not recognize immediately however, one was a tall man with long black, spiky hair like Mamoru, and a dark red headband in his hair. Another one was a young woman with long dark blue hair and a furious glare on her brown eyes. Right next to the blue haired woman was another man with salmon colored hair and a white scarf, he had the same hard glare Hotaru did when she was angry, and the same ash colored eyes. The fourth one was right next to her mamma; he had blond spikey hair and a lightning shaped scar.

A smile graced her lips as she beamed at them, realizing that they were here to save her. She could go home with them here. "Papa! Mama!" Rai yelled excitement in her eyes as she saw her two hero figures.

"Rai!" yelled out Lucy, glad to see her daughter with her own eyes. By her motherly instinct, Lucy stepped out to run to her, but a firm shoulder on her hand told her not to. Turning she saw Laxus shake his head slightly, his eyes not on Lucy but on his daughter.

Yes, it hurt a little when his own daughter didn't recognize him, but he couldn't complain. She hasn't seen him.

"Papa! You came!" Rai's eyes were filled with happiness as she looked to her great grandfather.

"Of course I'd come, you said it yourself, Rai, I'm always there for you." Said Makarov looking at his great granddaughter lovingly.

Laughter ran through the hall as all eyes went to the crazed man laughing. Ivan Dreyar picked Rai up by the arm and stood her on her feet. The girl wobbled a little but caught her balance, though the pressure of the man's hands on her already bruised arm and she was forcibly turned towards the group from Fairy Tail. "Look at the ones that aren't Makarov or your mother, Rai-chan, do you recognize them?" Ivan said in Rai's ear with a hint of sadistic amusement in his voice.

"N-no," replied Rai, her eyes almost squeezed shut from the pain of the pressure on her arm.

"You don't know them?" asked the Raven master in a mocking tone.

"No! I've never seen them in my life!" yelled Rai through the pain as Ivan lifted her like a doll.

"Put her down now!" yelled Laxus finally losing his cool, zaps of lightning bounced around the room and Lucy put a small hand on her husband's shoulder to hold him back a little.

Rai looked at him with wide eyes, finally realizing just who he was. Is the fur coat didn't give it away, or the scar, it was his magic. Before she would say anything, Ivan laughed once again, throwing Rai like a rag doll away from him.

Rai expected to hit the wall and closed her eyes preparing, but she never did because she was caught by her great grandfather's enlarged hand. The same hand that would bring put her on a branch of a tree so that she could get a head start of climbing it. It was the same hand that would hold her own while they walked the town to their destination. The Titan Mage carried Rai with his hand over to the Fairy Tail group and gently put her down.

Once he did, the young girl was embraced by her mother, who held her close as tears prickled her brown eyes, "Rai…."

Though her daughter was damaged and bruised, it still made the stellar mage quite happy that she was now safe in her arms and away from the evil man that took her. Lucy held onto her daughter tightly, as if she would never let go.

Meanwhile the young girl merely blinked and her face became red at the display of public affection, "Moooom," complained the young girl, "You're being weird again."

Lucy chuckled, "I was so worried,"

Rai felt uncomfortable now, if she wasn't in a room full of people, she wouldn't be so upright. But seeing as she was in a room full of people her stomach was in knots and she couldn't deal with this at the moment. Lucy soon let go of her daughter and Rai glanced up at the tall built man who was her father, "N-Nice to meet you." Said Rai formally at the man making eye contact with him.

Laxus watched the entire exchange with a slight smile on his face, he realized that what everyone said was right—_Rai was a lot like himself. _Before Laxus could speak however, the fire idiot did for him.

"Don't be so formal, Rai!" said Natsu Dragoneel, "We're all a family here!"

"Oi Salamander, shut the hell up—there's a fight coming along," said Gajeel Redfox, glaring at the salmon haired man.

Ivan merrily glared at the iron dragon, "I should've known you were a double agent, Gajeel-chan."

"What was your purpose, Ivan?" said Makarov, glaring at his son.

Ivan's teeth showed as he smiled at his aged father, "My purpose? It was to break the guild Fairy Tail using little Rai-chan. I had two different paths, one was working fine until the little brat started to think." A glare was shot at Rai and the young girl took a step back, her eyes widening under the hard gaze of her grandfather. A hand was on her head, and Rai glanced up to see it was Laxus and he ruffled her hair, while glaring at his father.

Ivan continued with a cruel like smile, "I was going to use Rai as my weapon. Give her a few more years and she would have been my puppet, ruin Fairy Tail from inside out. I know it would have destroyed you if your precious great granddaughter was corrupt. Then she would come along in Raven Tail, as I'm usre you've noticed, she has great potential.

But once she started to be disillusioned, I had to think of something else. I was going to break Fairy Tail by murdering Rai and returning her dead body."

"You monster!" yelled Lucy, angry she reached for her keys but was stopped by Makarov's hand.

Ivan merrily laughed, "Rai-chan, tell us are you concerned whether this is a dream or another illusion?"

Rai blinked, _how had he known? _She wondered but she didn't say anything and looked at her feet, latching onto her father's leg.

"Ivan," muttered Makarov, everyone else was glaring at him, Natsu had fire dancing around him.

Ivan smiled, "Well then, come at me if you want,"

"Don't go, Natsu!" yelled Makarov as the young boy made a move, "Nor you, Laxus," added the guild master.

"Why not?! He's askin' for it!" complained Gajeel, while Wendy next to him seemed the second calmest there, first being Makarov.

"It's a trap that's why," said Wendy calmly, "The real Ivan wouldn't leave himself open like this. He disappeared slowly after throwing Rai."

"What?" asked Lucy, looking, "Really?"

"One day, Fairy Tail, I will break you all. I will get my revenge, but for now, have this present." Said the Ivan look alike and right away and thousands of Shikami were sent flying at the group, cutting a lot of the people. Rai was fully protected as right when the voice started speaking her father picked her up to protect her, hugging her to his chest. Once the Shikami were thrown, her turned around so that only his back and fur coat got it.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Natsu loudly, "I wanted to fight him~"

"Shut up, Salamander," complained Gajeel, hitting the fire dragon on the head, "It was the Master's fight or Laxus's anyway."

"What about Lucy?" replied Natsu, punching the iron dragon in the face.

"She already fought Flare earlier!" replied Gajeel with a punch of his own.

"Stop fighting guys!" exclaimed Wendy as she put her hands up, "You might wreck this place!"

"You imbeciles! This is not the time and place for fighting!" yelled Makarov at his children, "You'd think you'd mature after eleven years…."

Meanwhile, Laxus let go of his daughter and looked down at her, "You've grown quite a bit," he stated dumbly.

Rai nodded, "Yeah…it's been eleven years."

Lucy watched the scene with a smile on her face, _My awkward husband and daughter. _

"I heard you're quite the leader…and strong," said the older lightning mage.

Rai looked away and nodded, "I-I guess so," she glanced back at her father, "But wait until I make S-class,"

Laxus stood up straight now and looked down at his daughter, "You don't need to be S-class to be strong,"

"Maybe…" said Rai but then she gave her father a determined smile, "But I get more money!"

Lucy laughed at the look on her husband's face and Makarov turned his attention to his great granddaughter then.

"Rai, would you like to tell us what happened?"

The blond girl turned to her great grandfather. "I-I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know which parts…were real…" admitted the young girl, her lips started to quiver, "How long…have I been here, mom?"

"About a week, we couldn't find Raven Tail right away," answered Lucy, "Rai, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Rai's eyes went wide—a week? "Th-that's impossible!" yelled Rai, looking up at her mother, "I've only been here for a night!"

* * *

**A/N: I got out of my writer's block!**

**And what is real, what isn't~? Poor Rai. **

**Troll Ivan.**

**I hope I made the reunion IC, I mean, as Lucy stated, both people are pretty socially awkward. THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT.**

**Anyway, as usual pop a review if you want!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**P.S: I'm sure you've all noticed my fondness for cliff hangers~ ;D**


	13. Father's Pride

The group that Makarov brought to storm Raven Tail came out, of the guild towers to see the other members of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere resting and laughing along with their friends. Once the group stepped out it was Erza who stood up and looked at the group, questions written all over her face as her eyes landed on the young beaten up Rai who was in her father's arms. It took the Titania a few seconds of staring to realize that the girl was not dead, but sleeping—but why did the group have a somber mood around? All the other mages also looked over to the group as they approached the majority of the Fairy Tail guild.

"What happened here?" asked Makarov, looking around, "Where did the hooded figures go?"

"They were illusions of a sort," answered Ultear Milkovich, looking at the Fairy Tail master, "Illusions of the dead."

"That's a dark magic," said Wendy, "Isn't that forbidden?"

"Like Ivan has limits," said Gildarts crossing his arms over his chest, "What happened to Rai?"

Lucy looked down and her voice quivered as she spoke, "She thought she was only here for one night…Ivan placed heavy illusion magic on her and put her to sleep after she apparently fought his other son, Honro. She…she became hysterical and she…she tried to hurt herself to see if this was all an illusion…"

Everyone in Fairy Tail shared the same angered feelings and it was Gray who spoke up, "What happened to that bastard Ivan, anyway!?"

"He escaped," growled Gajeel, "Before we could attack him." He added as Gray opened his mouth once again.

"I was all fired up too!" complained Natsu loudly, but Wendy shook her head, looking worriedly at Rai who was in the silent Laxus's arms.

"We should head back to Magnolia and fast," said Wendy to Makarov, "I have some old books Porlyusica gave me before she passed, and I can see if I can help at all."

Makarov nodded solemnly, "That's the best thing we can do," he looked at his grandson, "You take her back now with lightning, we'll meet you there."

Laxus nodded and held on close to his daughter as he left, travelling with his lightning. Now turning to Wendy, Makarov spoke, "You should go ahead as well Wendy,"

The sky dragon slayer nodded, "I'm on it," turning to Charle, Wendy outstretched her hand, "Do you mind, Charle?"

"Of course not," the white exceed answered and picked Wendy up and the two flew away after that.

Natsu walked over to his blonde partner and put an arm around her shoulder, "It'll be okay, Lucy don't worry,"

"I'll be fine Natsu," said Lucy she smiled at her best friend, "It's Rai I'm worried about…"

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened and it took her mind a moment to register that she was no longer in a dark room, she was no longer in danger and that she was safe in white sheets and white blankets. Rai stared at the ceiling a little more and on question that crossed her mind was '_Was I really gone for a week?_' Looking around the dull lit room, Rai saw her parents sleeping on a single chair. Her mother was sleeping on her father's lap, curled on him and his fur jacket was their blanket.

Rai darted her eyes away from her sleeping parents and blinked a few times. The answer to all her questions lately is right there, and yet she felt...intimidated for once. Glancing back at her father she realized that he had a soft expression on his face, but that _still_ looked intimidating. She doesn't even remember him, he doesn't even know her. Sighing, she turned her attention back at her hands, her Papa would tell her not to worry and her mother would probably tell her that she worries too much.

'I could go to the others…' thought Rai, she wasn't the only one who had an absent father for eleven year, the girl frowned, 'No, they all adapt to things quickly.' Sighing she lied back down and turned her back to her parents in case one of them woke up. Curling in a ball, Rai blinked a few times, as she started thinking about her time in Raven Tail, mostly about Honro. 'That won't be the last time him and I fight. I know he'll want revenge.' Closing her eyes, Rai kept on seeing Ivan's laughing face and Kurohebi's smile as he hit her.

The images seemed too real and the girl jumped back up, and this action awoke both her parents. Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked at her daughter, immediately getting off of her husband and walking to her daughter, "Rai, sweetie are you okay?"

The girl nodded, "I'm fine, mom. I just surprised myself," though Lucy smiled and nodded, her father was giving her a long look, as if seeing through her lie.

"Rai sweetie," said Lucy gently, making her daughter look at her, "Are you okay now? Do you…do you understand now…?"

Blue eyes blinked a few times and then she nodded slowly, "A little bit more, Ivan put me to sleep and then used illusion magic on me. I got it."

Lucy hugged her daughter to her chest, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," the stellar mage told her daughter.

Rai felt embarrassed by her mother's actions because not only was her father watching but she hated it when her mother stuffs her face into her breasts. After a few seconds, Rai wiggled herself out and rubbed her head looking at her mother, "It's not your fault mom do you don't need to apologize," the young girl nodded as if making a decision and added; "besides Papa always told me to find strength in pain and I'm going to do just that."

Lucy smiled at her daughter proudly, "You're such a smart girl," Lucy stood up and looked at the two, "I'll tell the others you're awake now. Your friends are dying to see you,"

Laxus and Rai nodded and Lucy left the room, leaving the two in silence. After a moment or two of silence, it was Rai who spoke, "So you're my father then?" she turned her head to look at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, not what you expected?" answered Laxus raising an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know what to expect really, though I did see a picture of you once." answered the twelve year old as she kept on looking at him.

Laxus nodded, "That's true," looking at his daughter again he spoke once more, "Can I see your magic?"

Rai was surprised by his question but nodded, holding out one she closed her eyes and focused on it and tiny sparks centered on her open palm. Soon, the sparks morphed into the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol, she opened her eyes and looked at her creation with a small smile. Then her eyes shifted to her father who also had a small smile on his face. The look in his eyes was something that made Rai's stomach flip and she quickly realized that is was pride. He was _proud_ of her. Once her father's eyes averted to look at her, Rai looked away at once and back at her magic and closed her fist, making the Fairy Tail symbol disappear.

"That's really impressive Rai, you have a nice hand at lightning magic," said Laxus nodding at his daughter.

Rai looked at him, a sparkle in her eyes at his words, "Really? I pretty much taught myself the basics and Papa had some books and so far I've only learned one lightning spell."

"Which one?"

"Lightning Storm," answered Rai, "Actually when I fought Honro that spell saved my life,"

Laxus nodded, "That's a pretty strong spell, and maybe I can teach you a few others over the next couple of years. Some are pretty complex and takes practice and others are just really useful,"

Rai smiled brightly at him, "Really? That'd be awesome, dad!"

* * *

A few weeks later everything seemed to be back to normal for Fairy Tail, families were reunited, Rai was back and everyone was happy. It was old times, the old and new members of Fairy Tail were a family once more. Rai and her team continued missions after a week and for the most part they saved their reward, with the exception of Aika and Hotaru who would only save half of it and use the rest for candy.

Also, thanks to her father's instructions, Rai has also grew in her magic a lot lately, learning new spells and general training altogether. But today, a new training regime is about to occur…

"Listen! You all shall be trained in the art of swordsmanship!" yelled Erza pointing her sword at the ten children.

Only nine of the ten were actual Fairy Tail mages, visiting from Quarto Cerberus was Cana and Bacchus's eldest offspring, their son Mars, and he was to be included as well. Mars looked a lot like Bacchus, he was pretty tall and had marking under his eyes but he inherited his grandfather's orange like hair. He uses palm magic like his father as well. "Every time I here, I get scared," whispered Mars to Rai.

"Tell me about it," said Rai back as Erza's sword of wrath was pointing at the ten.

"Why do we need to do this, Aunt Erza?" spoke up Cornelia.

"Having a weapon will be useful of course," answered Erza calmly, putting her sword back, "Now follow me if you wish, but I do suggest you come."

"I'm going," said Simon as he got up, "Might as well you never know when it'll come in handy."

Rai stood up as well, as did Mars and Mamoru. It seems that those four out of the ten were the only ones who were really interested.

The others could face the wrath of Erza later.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there. The end of the first Arc. Phew. And a little fluff at the end~ :D A new character introduced as well. Part I will be ending soon and Part II shall make its entrance 8D.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Now if you guys have idea of what the future "ships" or couples will be say so in the reviews, I'd like to see what you think~! :D**

**As always, have a wonderful time! Drop a review if you'd like and thanks for taking your time to read this!**

**-CupCake**


	14. End of Part I

"Aunt Erza is worse than you, Dad," declared Rai at the Dreyar family dinner table as she ate the dinner her mother made. Usually it was just three people, but now with Laxus home, there were four people to enjoy the food Lucy made.

"How is your sword handling coming along, Rai?" asked Lucy as she ate some of her spinach.

"I've been getting better at it; I beat Mars the last time we sparred,"

"That's my Rai right there! Beat the mages Goldmine's guild!" cheered on Makarov smiling at the girl.

"Don't encourage a rivalry! They can be friends!" said Lucy pointing her fork at the old man.

"As long as they stay that way," added Laxus giving Rai an amused glance.

"For _that_ I think you should be more worried about Simon, Laxus," retorted Makarov as the father nodded in acknowledgement.

Rai merrily grumbled and looked at her food, "They're both just nakama, guys," she whined, embarrassed by their words.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Rai," teased Lucy pinching her daughter's cheeks, "I'm sure you'll be quite the heartbreaker when you're older."

"Would you all please just drop it," huffed Rai in annoyance with their teasing, "I actually wanted to ask you something, Dad," looking up at the her fellow lightning mage the twelve year old only spoke when she got his attention, "How come you haven't taught me Raging Bolt?"

Laxus looked at her with a raised eyebrow before answering, "That's a complex spell, and you need to learn others before that one."

Rai didn't like the feeling of being inferior but nodded anyway, "Fine then," she answered eating more of her food.

* * *

"Rai, sweetie, time to wake up," a sweet voice rushed the girl out of her dreams. Opening her eyes wearily, the young Dreyar saw her mother smiling at her, the sun was shining on her face and Rai knew it was morning time. Yawning and sitting up, the young girl blinked at her mother.

"Morning Mom, what time is it?" she asked her mother, rubbing her hair and stretching her arms. Another yawn escaped her lips as Lucy started to leave the room. As the stellar mage walked she gave an answer to the young lightning mage in training, "It's time for breakfast!"

Rai rolled her eyes at the vague answer and rolled out of bed. She flattened her blond hair as she walked into the kitchen where the food was. Sitting there was her father, drinking coffee while her mother was laughing at something. It took the young girl to realize that her mother was being tickled by her father. It seemed childish to Rai, but she figured that's how they worked.

Once the adults noticed their daughter they stopped, Laxus took a sip of his coffee like nothing happened but Lucy still had a faint smile on her lips and her cheeks were red, "Morning Rai," greeted Laxus.

"Morning dad," replied Rai sitting across from her father at the small circular table in the kitchen, "I'm going over Papa's house after I get changed," informed the little blonde girl as her mother set up plates of scrambled eggs and waffles in front of Laxus and Rai, placing a third one in between the two, in which the stellar mage sat in.

"Is there any particular reason, Rai?" asked Lucy looked at her daughter; Laxus too was looking while he was eating but didn't speak.

"Not really, I just wanted to read some of his magic books," shrugged Rai, "I asked him last night if I could and he said of course I can," added the twelve year old.

The celestial mage nodded, "Okay then, but don't stay for too long, and go to the guild first. Your father and I will probably be there."

Rai nodded, "Okay mom, thanks,"

* * *

"You were a bit easy on her," said Laxus as the two walked to the guild. Lucy shook her head with a slight smile.

"She reminds me of me when I was younger. Reading book about magic by the hour," Lucy's grew as she spoke, "it's nice to see that she has someone to look up to like I did."

"She looks up to the old man that much?" asked Laxus, he knew a lot about his daughter so far, but it looked as if he still had some things to learn.

"Of course she does," answered Lucy, "I taught her many things about my own philosophies, but magic? It was Makarov who gave her the full story, fitting though considering his status. Wizard saint, Fairy Tail guild master, and an aged man with infinite knowledge, not to mention he isn't always serious,"

Laxus couldn't agree with the last statement and nodded at his wife, changing the subject he asked, "Have you been to the doctor's yet?"

"I'm going today with Levy," answered Lucy, "I know the test said I was, but I want to make sure."

"Now why can't I go with you, again?"

Lucy frowned at this statement, "When I went with you to see if I was pregnant with Rai, you intimidated the doctor too much."

"Pfft, he was flirting with you,"

"He was not!"

* * *

"Papa," called Rai as she entered the doorway, the house was small as the only occupant was Makarov, but it was nice and comfortable. It was Sunday, which meant that Makarov would stay home and wait for Rai so she could divulge herself in his magic books and he could teach her more points in magic the books may not say. For example, the importance of heart, of mind and of course—love, friendship and comradeship.

"Rai dear, I'm in the study," called Makarov's voice. The young girl smiled and closed the door, walking swiftly into the hall and into the third room on the left—the study. She saw her great grandfather sitting at his desk, he appeared to be writing and she noticed several envelopes on his desk. She also noticed he seemed very tired and pale.

"What are those, Papa?" the young girl asked, her eyes wandering on his desk. The old man chuckled and shuffled his papers together, placing them in his desk.

"Just writing some letters to old friends, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about, dear," assured the old man as he smiled brightly.

Rai nodded and sat at the chair reserved just for her, "Papa do you have any books on light magic?"

Makarov looked at her and questioned, "Why light magic?"

"Well, I want to see if I can use some of those spells when I'm older. I want to be able to use several different types. Though lightning will be first,"

"Ah, to be unpredictable, correct? You see Rai, in order to master specific light spells you need to really put your heart in it," he looked her in the eyes as he said one piece of information, making sure he got through to her, "You need to feel defeat and want success. It's not about yourself; it's about those you fight for."

"Those…you fight for…" repeated Rai, as she thought about it a few times. She nodded, "Okay I think I get what you're saying…so Light Magic is a magic you use not for yourself…but for those you want to protect. It's not about defeating the enemy for your gain…but for others…for your nakama, right?" the twelve year old reasoned, looking at her role model.

Makarov patted the child's head and nodded, "You've been getting better Rai, but yes, there are some books over there," he pointed to a bookshelf near the window, "Indulge yourself all you can."

Rai smiled and nodded, hopping off the chair and going towards the book shelf, looking through she found _Light Magic: Beginners by M. V _deciding this was the book she needed, the young girl got the book and laid down on the floor and began to read it intently.

After about an hour, Makarov seemed to be done writing and looked at his great granddaughter, "I'll be taking a nap now, okay, Rai?"

Rai looked up and smiled at him, "Of course, do you want me to wake you before I go to the guild?"

"No, that's alright," answered Makarov, he seemed to be different, noticed Rai but she overlooked it. His face really pale now, he looked sick. "I love you Rai,"

"Love you too, Papa!"

* * *

Two hours later, Rai took the book with her along with two others and embarked for the guild. She knew her papa was sleeping, so she made sure to walk very quietly out of the house and ran for the guild. The young girl had a lot of pent up energy from being quiet for so long, and it was the time to let it all out.

She opened the doors to the guild and was created to, naturally, a sight of chaos. Mamoru and Lyon were fighting again, Hotaru and Aika were causing mischief and Ul and Cornelia were in a corner, making bet on who would win.

And that was just the kids.

Gray, Gajeel and Natsu seemed to be having their own little spats once more, and just as Rai sat a bench in the corner with Pantherlily and Simon, Elfman decided to join in. Add in a few thrown tables and chairs, a fight had started.

Ul used some of her ice magic on Mamoru, causing the kids to use magic, once Mamoru missed Lyon and hit Natsu with his iron dragon fist, Natsu too, started to use his magic thinking it was Gajeel who it him with it.

"This is crazy," said Rai looking around, "How does one small thing lead to another?"

"Chain reaction I suppose," answered Pantherlily, glancing at the small blond and her bag of book he asked, "What kind of books are those?"

"These are magic book from Papa, he lets me use them time to time," answered Rai to Pantherlily as she took one out, "This one is on Light magic."

"Oh you were at the master's house today, Rai?" asked Simon looking at his close friend. The young girl nodded in response.

The building itself shook as a sudden yell erupted in the midst of the fight, "WHO DROPPED MY STRAWBERRY CAKE?!"

Needless to say, the fights ended with the Titania put her sword down…on some people's bodies.

In the midst of all the chaos, Rai shut her book and huffed, "I'm going home to read, tell my parents if they ask please," said the lightning mage as she walked out of the guild.

* * *

At home, Rai hopped on her bed and immersed herself once more into the book. Whoever this M.V person was, they were a genius when it came to magic, and light magic of course. It seemed Makarov was right when he spoke about love and comrades. This M.V spoke of that as well, and about how for some spells to work, you need the person you're facing to be the enemy and to have your heart acknowledge it as so.

"_Magic shows the true nature of your heart" _the book said in the small hand-written print.

Rai squinted at the words that was something both her mother and Papa told her many times before, her mother gave her examples as well. Though it was the next paragraph that really got her confused.

* * *

"Laxus,"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"R-really?"

"Two weeks," Lucy smiled, "I guess your senses were right again, Mr. Dreyar."

"Nice to know, Mrs. Dreyar,"

"Simon told me Rai went home early, it's about 8 o'clock now so I'm going home to make dinner. Go see if the master wants to come again tonight. He hasn't come to the guild all day, knowing him he must be doing something at his house."

Standing up from his seat in the guild, Laxus nodded, "Yeah alright," he gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek and left for his grandfather's house.

* * *

"Lucy,"

"Oh Laxus you're back I was just…Laxus?"

"Lucy…"

"Oh Laxus…"

"Is Rai awake?"

"No, n-no she fell asleep."

"Good."

* * *

The morning rays reflected through the window and the light danced on the sleeping girl's face. Her yellow hair was sprawled out over her pillow and her mouth was slightly ajar as she slept, on her bedside table was an opened book left abandoned as the girl was sleeping throughout the night. Slowly, the young girl opened her dark blue eyes and they fluttered a little bit. Letting out a yawn Rai stretched her arms and legs a bit and then laid quietly and looked at the ceiling. She didn't understand one paragraph in her book, so at some point today she had to ask her Papa about it.

Rolling to her side, the girl let her feet touch the cold rug below and she walked into the hall and into the kitchen. It was strangely eerie in the house and when she saw her mother, she noticed that she looked as if she had been crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Rai immediately.

Lucy jumped in surprise at her daughter's voice, "Rai? You're awake," the woman smiled but Rai shook her head.

"What happened, Mom?" asked Rai, "You look like you've been crying all night!"

"Rai, sweetie, sit down. I have to tell you something,"

An empty feeling was in Rai's stomach and suddenly she became sweaty, "No mom, just tell me later. I need to ask Papa about a paragraph in my magic book later by the way,"

Lucy walked towards her daughter and bent down so that they were eye level, putting her hands on Rai's shoulder Lucy spoke evenly and calmly, just as Laxus walked through the door looking tired. "Rai…Makarov died yesterday."

Those four words pierced through Rai's heart and her eyes went wide, she looked from her mother to her father and back to her mother, shaking her head. "No. He ca-can't be I was over there yesterday…I saw him! H-he's not dead!"

"Rai," began Laxus but Rai pushed her mother off of her and started to yell, "No! I won't listen you're lying!"

"Rai, Makarov was getting old, he hasn't been feeling well lately an—"

"Stop! He-he isn't dead! He can't leave me like this!" screamed Rai she looked between her now crying mother and stoic father. Laxus walked over to Lucy and hugged her to him, kissing her head and looked at Rai.

"I know it's hard for you bu-"

"You don't know _**anything **_about me!" interrupted Rai, "He…he's not dead!"

She ran out of the house then and ignored both her parent's calls. Tears filled her vision as she ran, as far as her feet can bring her. They were lying of course; her Papa wouldn't leave her like that.

Her feet brought her to her sanctuary of course, her training spot. Sure the last time she was here was when she was kidnapped and watched Cana got her legs broken, but that was just some tainted spots that Rai could think about later. The young blonde sat down under the tree and put her knees to her chest while she closed her eyes tightly. 'I'm not here, this is a nightmare. It has to be. Papa wouldn't leave me like this. He wouldn't. They're lying.'

'But why would they lie about this?' another voice responded.

'I don't know-'

'Do we really think they are that cruel?'

"No…no we don't…" but what was more unthinkable was the thought of Makarov being dead, especially since he was there yesterday. She was in his study with him, talking with him, learning about magic and about the connections of the hearts. He was there…

But he looked pale.

He looked tired.

He knew. He _knew_.

"Papa!" cried Rai loudly, finally the reality hit her and her stomach was empty with sorrow. No words could truly describe the feeling of losing someone so close, they were there one day and gone the next. Makarov Dreyar would never smile at her again, Rai would never see that happy gleam in his eye, hear him complain about the council or the damage cost, she would never again see him hit on yet another young girl—she would never hear the sound of her precious Papa's voice again.

Her sun and rainbow was gone now, and now the only overcast for her were the clouds that would rain down upon her sorrow.

Rai didn't even notice anyone was there with her until strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hard chest, the young girl opened her eyes a little to know that is was her father and she was in his lap as he leaned against the tree. She struggled, but he was far too strong for her and then the young girl stopped and continued to cry. With each sob that came out of his daughter's body, the tighter his hold would get and Laxus Dreyar rested his chin in her hair as she wept.

Soon the girl calmed down a little, "Dad…I don't want him to be gone,"

"I know how you feel, Rai," admitted Laxus sadly, "He was my father figure…"

"Mine too while you were gone," said Rai sniffing a little more, "I don't want to face this."

"You know what the old man would say? He would probably get mad for crying…"

"He would," agreed Rai.

She leaned against her father's chest and closed her eyes as more tears seemed to fall from her eyes. A piece of her life was gone now, a piece of her heart.

When Rai first felt drops on her head, she though it was rain. Though she was wrong, they were the tears of her father.

* * *

The day of the funeral the weather was unfitting for the mood, the sun was shining brightly on the spring day and the birds were singing in the nearby trees. There were quiet tears and sobbing all throughout the service. Many people came to say goodbye to one of the greatest Wizards known in all the world, the Fairy Tail guild master and Ten Wizard Saint, Makarov Dreyar. From his old teammates that were living, Bob and Goldmine, to his fellow wizard saint, Jura, many prominent members of guilds. Kagura of Mermaid Heel, Ooba, Lyon Bastia, Cherri Blendi along with her cousin, Sherry who was also with her husband Ren and his teammates the Trimens. The Twin Dragons, now members of Crime Sorciere, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney were there as well, Sting with his childhood love and mate, Willow and Rogue with his own mate, Yukino. Ultear Milkovich stood next to her daughter, Meredy as Eve, Meredy's fiancée, held her close.

The special guests were of course all of Fairy Tail who came to say goodbye to their master, father figure and leader. It was a rare time for Fairy Tail to be serious, but the _Fairy leader was one who touched the lives of many, and his legacy will continue to live in the hearts of those he spoke to with each kind word. He will forever be remembered, not as a guild master, not as a wizard saint, but as an old man who loved each and everyone one of his children._

Those were the words spoken from the heart of the man's grandson, Laxus Dreyar. As the lightning mage took one look at his grandfather's coffin he nodded, "Thanks Grandpa," he said quietly. He left the podium to sit next to his wife and child.

"Fairy Tail! Arise!" ordered the new master, Gildarts Clive. At once, all the members of the Fairy guild stood up and saluted their late master. "Now!"

At once Fairy Tail's pride symbol was in the sky, along with the words 'Do Fairies have tails?' the magic of their hearts all were used to make the magnificent sight that only proved just how loved their master was. Is.

"At ease," said Gildarts and all at once, the members sat down, just as fat as they stood up. "There is a letter that Makarov wrote," said Gildarts at the podium, "I think I should read it."

"_Dear mourners,_

_ I know you may mourn my death, but for what reason? I am here, waiting for you to return to me one day where we may be in this perfect paradise. I know your hearts may miss me, but do not shed tears, or wish for me back. It was my time to leave and even now as I watch my great granddaughter read books of magic, I know that in my heart of hearts I lived a fulfilling life. From all those fines from my annoying brats causing trouble, to dealing with a grandson with quite the annoying rebel phase, I wouldn't change a thing._

_ I am proud to have met each and every one of you, in my guild or not, I have never met someone who was unimportant. This crazy old man needs some rest now, and after all I've had to deal with I think it's high time I get it!_

_ I left the guild in the hands of Gildarts, though I'm not really sure how long he'll keep it, that nomad._

_ I am happy to have witnessed the beginning of a fourth generation of Fairy Tail. From watching the second one, mine, move on and achieve greater things, from raising up the third and watching the seeds of the fourth grow, I know I truly lived a nice life._

_ All those adventures of youth with Rob, Goldmine, Bob and Porlyusica were adventures I know I'd never forget, and watching the adventures of my own brats was truly a gift I'm happy to have had received._

_ Take into consideration my preaching and all those lectures and fun times and remember that.__One day, you'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someone's dead? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep in each of your hearts. My proud little brats! Live on into the future.__ Live a fulfilling life and remember there are _always_ a way to,_

_ Find your way back home."_

* * *

**A/N: I made myself cry writing this. No seriously, this was so hard to write. Omg, the feels. T^T I fucking love Makarov too, like…I can't. I'm sorry. It had to be done. I also used a quote from Makarov in his letter, lol.**

** END OF PART ONE.**

** Finally. It ended on such a sad note, too. Sorry about that ^^;. **

** I hope you'll all enjoy part two…coming soon.**

**-CupCake**


	15. Part II: The Beginning

Seven years has passed since the death of Makarov Dreyar. Much has changed and yet, nothing changed at all, the children who once were so excited to be a team soon grew distant with each day, all their heads filled with their own goals though most of said children are now adults or almost adults and a few cause the fights in the guild much like their fathers before them. One of the said children walked through the streets of Magnolia with a stoic expression as the non-mages around turned to look at the young woman, praising her recent achievements and commenting on how long it has been since she was seen in Magnolia. A few months.

Flowing behind her back was a black coat with white fur lined edges, her arms were covered with the sleeves of said jacket and her yellow hair was halfway tied in the back, leaving some of the long and spiky hair to fall in front of her face, the rest sprawled along her back and bounced with every step. Her dark black shorts and white tank top did little to cover any skin as her shirt exposed some of her stomach and her ample chest, while her long legs were exposed a bit when they peeked out from the jacket. On her ears was a pair of Sound Pods, different than the ones she had a few years back, and her dark blue eyes seemed as emotionless as her facial expression.

"The Storm's back in town," one on looker said.

"How long was her mission with time?"

"I'd say about four months,"

"I remember when she was just a child!"

"No child has curves like _that_,"

The Storm Dreyar, or simply, Rai Dreyar daughter of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar, the latter one of the best known Stellar mages in history and the former the newly appointed master of Fairy Tail since Gildarts retired a year back. She was one of Sorcerer Weekly's top mages, and the name of the young blonde shook fear in the burliest man's hearts.

As she walked in front of her guild, she opened the wooden doors as if a day didn't go by and was met with the usual flying chairs and slurred yells of those around her. Though it all stopped when her presence was known and two calls of "Rai-nee!" broke the ice.

Two blond seven year olds ran their way over to their older sister, they both inherited their mother's chocolate brown eyes and the young girl seemed to have inherited her mother's magic, while the boy inherited Illusion magic. The Dreyar Devils were their dubbed names around the guild, considering the mischief the two always set up, but individually the girl was Layla Porlyusica Dreyar and the boy was Robert Judo Dreyar.

The eighteen year old mage gave them a small smile, "Hey Layla, Rob," greeted the lightning mage. Both siblings stopped running in front of their sister and smiled brightly at her.

"How was the mission, Rai-nee?" asked the curious Layla.

"Did you get a lot of dough!?" asked the other twin, who too was looking up at his older sister.

"The mission was fine and yes, I got money, where's Dad?"

"Office!" chirped both the twins.

Nodding Rai began to walk through the guild was stopped immediately as an iron club fist was thrown at her from her right, moving quickly out of the way the blond girl glared at the offender, Mamoru Redfox. Seven years ago his hair barley fell over his ears, but now it puffed up and spiked much like his father. Sometimes, Levy couldn't tell the difference between the two, it was because the blue haired mother put her foot down on no eyebrow piercings that the resemblance stopped. His hazel eyes also helped the fact. "That's all the _Storm_ has to offer?" mocked the iron dragon's son.

Standing straight, the girl rubbed dust off of her coat's shoulder, "I'm getting tired of your hellos, _Iron Beast_."

A throaty laugh left the seventeen year olds head as his arm retracted back to its normal size and appearance, "I can't wait for the day when your reaction time is off,"

Rai merely rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards her father's office. Mamoru still had the rivalry thing going, but Rai didn't fight back usually, he just never hit. Once or twice though, Rai would electrocute him so he'd leave her alone, but that was rare.

Before she could make it to her father's office, she was beckoned towards the bar by her mother and aunts. Rai knew she could never say no to her mother so she walked over and sat down on the empty bar stool next to Levy Redfox.

"How was the mission, Rai?" asked Lucy Dreyar smiling at her daughter. She wore a white sweater shirt and a simple off yellow skirt that fell a bit below her knees, her hair was down and slightly curled at the end, and her smile was as bright as ever.

Rai shrugged in response, "It was a mission, not that tough, the time taken was mostly waiting for the right time to attack the dark guild."

Her mission was to retrieve a stolen item from a minor dark guild called Assassin's Blood guild, the item was a valuable family Heirloom of a rich family, the Grungbecks. It was an S-class mission with a lot of pay.

"How was the fighting?" asked Mirajane, whom still served the bar as always. The white haired barmaid put Rai's favorite chocolate milkshake in front of Rai and the S-class mage sipped it before she answered.

"They had no elite members, really. Just one who was above the rest, and then the Guild Master actually fled. I got the item though," replied the blond.

"Did you chase after him?" asked Levy looking concerned at the girl. It could be that the man held a grudge against Rai now and may come after her.

"Of course I did after I returned the heirloom. I lost his scent though; it was a month long chase. That's when I headed back home," explained the blond, sipping her milkshake again she spoke a little more, "I doubt he was nothing to worry much about anyway. No one in their right mind would go after a mage who singlehandedly destroyed their guild," added Rai when she saw their worried faces.

Finishing her milkshake quickly and putting money down on the tabletop, Rai swung around the bar stool and started walking upstairs towards the Master's Office up on the third floor.

A few knocks on the door and Rai heard the voice of her father saying, "Come in," turning the knob she entered and closed the door behind her. Her father glanced at her and nodded at the seat across from his desk, sitting down she crossed one leg over and other and he raised an eyebrow at her.

With a wave of her hand Rai gave him her mission report, "The fights with the guild members were easy. I only had one real fight their top mage, I'd put him at above average, he wasn't easy to beat. He used Fire magic but I've seen worse in the form of Natsu and Hotaru Dragoneel. The guild master ran away before I could fight him, but I got the heirloom back to the client. I spent the last month and a half about tracking down the master; I lost his scent and headed home."

Laxus Dreyar nodded, over the years his face seemed a little less stern than usual, but held his usual intimidation. He has a bit of stubble now on his face, but not enough to look _to_ ridiculous. His own fur coat rested over his shoulders; in fact the fur coat that Rai wears was a gift from her father on her sixteenth birthday. The Sound Pods were also from him, but that was her thirteenth birthday.

"Do you think he would go after you? Or Fairy Tail?" asked Laxus resting his elbows on his paper scattered desk, if Rai had to guess he was doing the weekly paperwork.

"If he's smart he wouldn't, but I'll keep trail of any hints or his scent. If he doesn't go after me he might go for someone lower. Everyone knows how Fairy Tail works."

With a grin Laxus nodded, "That's true, one of the reasons people fear us."

"Anything else?" asked Rai raising her own eyebrow.

"You coming to dinner tonight?"

"Probably not, I'm dead tired." Answered Rai easily without a second thought, sure she hasn't seen them for four months, but she was an adult now.

Laxus nodded, knowing the feeling, "Your mother was upset she missed your eighteen birthday," looking at his daughter he gave her own of his rare smiles, "Happy Birthday Rai,"

Rai gave one of her own smiles in return, "Thanks Dad, and Mom will live. I'll come for dinner tomorrow night," the young woman got up from her seat, "Bye, have fun with the paperwork."

The man grunted and Rai thought she heard a slight groan, but she knew her father wouldn't admit it if she pointed it out. Walking out of the room and back down the stairs, the mage was suddenly aware of at how tired she was. Though she knew she had to talk to her mother before leaving—she would want to wish her a happy birthday.

"Mom," said Rai to Lucy who smiled a her daughter again, "I'm going back to my apartment now,"

Lucy's smile faded a little, "Are you not coming to dinner?"

"I'm too tired," answered the S-class mage, the stellar mage then grabbed her pursed and waved to Mirajane and Levy. Grabbing her daughter's hand, Lucy led Rai out of the guild and the other mage just accepted it, as it was another weird thing her mother did.

The walk to the apartment was quiet as Rai was too tired to talk anymore and Lucy seemed to be content with that.

* * *

Rai's apartment was bigger than the one that Lucy has at her age, mostly because Rai was an S-class mage and didn't really need to worry much about the rent, it had a few rooms in it and she lived alone.

Once at the apartment, Rai walked in happy to be in the comfort of her dwelling, her mother went right into the small living-room like area with a couch and a coffee table, to the left of the couch against a wall were two bookshelves, one had magic books in it and the other had just for fun readings. In the left corner of the room was a small desk with papers scattered all over it and a small lamp, presumably for late-night research.

Lucy, the neat freak, gave the disorganized desk a disdain look, "You should really organize that. Do you want me to-"

"No mom, leave it as it is," cut in Rai as she went into her open framed kitchen for an apple, biting into it and walking into the living room Rai continued, "I know where all my material is and I don't need _you_ messing with it."

Lucy gave a sigh at her daughter, "Fine, fine," waved off the stellar mage. As Rai sat down, Lucy looked at her daughter with a tint of sadness in her brown eyes. "How are you, Rai?"

Rai raised her eyebrows at her mother as she once more, bit into her red apple. Once she finished chewing the younger Dreyar asked, "What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Two days after the break up with you and Danny, you go on a mis-"

"_That_? Mom I'm _fine_," with roll of her blue yes Rai gave her mother a bored look, "I went on a mission because I was low on money—that's all."

"Rai, I'm just worried, you two were dating for two years and to end it like that-"

"Mom, I said I'm fine."

"But Rai I'm really worr-"

"Then don't!" snapped Rai, standing up. "I don't need you to worry about me, mom! If you want to, worry about my _actually harmful _missions, not my relationships!"

"Why are you getting so defensi-"

"I'm not! I'm sick and tired of you butting into my affairs!" sighing Rai looked at her mother with the old Dreyar 'I'm-frustrated-but-not-mad' glare. "I haven't been in Magnolia in four months, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep in my bed."

Lucy looked at her daughter and stood up, addressing her eldest daughter she spoke, "You may be mad now, but know my heart is in the right place, Rai. Good night, I love you."

Rai didn't reply as her mother walked back and stood in the doorway. In fact, the S-class mage didn't move until she heard the clank of the door closing to her apartment. Sighing heavily, the girl put a hand to her hair and shook her scrunchie out; walking into the small hall she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and into her arms, once in her room she threw it over on top of her chair, her sword was off of her next and placed next to the chair. Taking off the Sound Pods and placing them on her bed side table, Rai let herself fall onto her bed as the springs of her bed moaned at the sudden pressure.

"I have to take a shower, don't I?" whined the lightning mage to no one but herself. Sighing and blowing bangs out of her eyes she rolled out of her bed and walked across to her bathroom.

* * *

An half an hour later, the eighteen year old had a white linen towel wrapped around her body and another white towel wrapped on her head when she exited her bathroom. Though when she did, the lighting mage heard noises in her living room, narrowing her eyes she walked in there, ready to attack any intruder or intruders. However, when she saw the three people, the girl frowned. She was not amused.

"Why the hell are _you_ three here?"

The first on that came into view was the one with jet black, spiked hair that fell over his eyes and ear slightly, though not long enough to actually reach his shoulder. You could see glimpses of his blue eyes, inherited by his mother, through the mog of black. For clothes, he wore a simple black tee, but his shoulder had armor on them and white pants that puffed out until they fell into his boots. This was Lyon Fullbuster, the Water Mage of Fairy Tail.

The second one was one with blue hair, just like his father and brown eyes like his mother. He looked so identical to his father, except with the absence of a red tattoo on his face. Not only that, but his jaw was set differently and if the two stood next to each other, one would tell the differences. This one wore a white long sleeve tea that puffed out at his arms a little and went all along down to his blue coat which was tied around his waist, dark blue pants matching with black shoes on his feet. His sword which would normally be around his waist and peeking out of his coat was now resting by his legs. This was Simon Fernandes, the Heavenly Knight of Fairy Tail.

The third one looked like a mixture of his father and grandfather, while his hair was black like his father; it had the sleeked back and smooth style as his grandfather's in the man's youth. He wore the same carefree smile as his father and a nice flask to keep up with the family's notorious reputation of drinking. He wore no shirt and just a pair of dark orange pants along with some sandals, on his chest was the mark of his guild in the same color orange of his pants, different from the other three, it was the mark of Quatro Cerberus. This was the son of the master of said guild, Mars, The Wolf of Quatro Ceberus.

"Ohh Rai-chan you look nice and sexy in that towel!" said Mars loudly while he looked at Rai up and down, his eyes stopping at her well-endowed chest as she crossed her arms, "Are you trying to show those babies off now?"

Rai glared at him, "What are you three doing here?" she asked again in a low voice.

"Sorry for Mars's crude comments," said a strangely flustered Simon, "But we came in celebration of your birthday."

Lyon stood up and placed an arm around Rai's bare shoulders, "And we know you need to let off steam about that ex-boyfriend of yours!"

Rai rolled her eyes and shrugged Lyon's arm off of her, "Cool story, really, but I'm going to bed,"

"Aw come on, Rai-chan! Just drink with us here, we've already got the booze!" persuaded Mars, winking the girl.

"We feel you need the released and come on, it's your eighteenth birthday," added Simon to his friend.

Rai looked at the three and sighed, "Fine fine, where are Mamoru, Aika and Hotaru?"

"Aika and Hotaru are on a mission and Mamoru is coming later," answered Lyon Rai nodded and started walking towards her room.

"Let me get changed," she said as she walked away.

"Whoo hoo party at The Storm's house!" cheered on Mars as Simon rolled his eyes and Lyon laughed.

* * *

Two hours later, the four mages, well now five with the addition of Mamoru were drunk and laughing in a circle at their old stories. "Everyone's fifteenth birthday was ridiculous," said Rai happily. She was the happy easy-going kind of drunk. "It was when we could finally drink legally!"

"I started two years early though," said Mars, "it helps with the magic, what can I say?"

The group laughed and then Lyon spoke up once the jovial laughter fell down a bit, "Hey, want to play a game?"

"What game d'you got in mind?" asked Mamoru, glancing at the water mage.

"Strip poker," said Lyon with a perverted smile.

"There's only one girl here though," pointed out Simon but he wasn't heard over the hollering of the others.

"I got a stack of cards, too!" cheered Mars and Rai high fived him, putting on her fur coat. "No cheating now," warned Rai.

* * *

The sun rays hit the windows of the apartment and when an aged blond man walked into his daughter's apartment he stopped dead and his blue eyes went wide at the sight before him. Clenching his jaw he spoke in a loud voice, "What the hell happened here?!"

The loud voice was what woke the party of five up. Rai's face went red, Mars seemed way to happy, Simon's face was red but he looked pretty please as well. Lyon was comfortable with his head on Rai's muscled and flat stomach, but when he saw his two friends he felt jealous and Mamoru got up as well and had the same feelings of Lyon, except he felt pleasure, his two friends since Laxus was going to murder them.

It seemed as if the group never put their clothes back on after a third round of strip poker, so Rai's only clothing were her dark blue panties, leaving the rest of her naked. Earlier, Mars was sleeping comfortably on half of her chest was Simon was on the other, side and they enjoyed the soft pillows that were her breasts. Lyon and Mars were completely naked, Mamoru had boxers and a shirt and Simon had no shirt on but boxers. Once Rai was aware of the situation her face went beat red and she pushed Mars and Simon off of her and covered her breasts. "D-dad!" she squeaked, "We can explain!"

"You better," growled Laxus looking between the four men, "and _**quickly**_."

* * *

**A/N: Now let Part 2 begin! 8'D Of course with some past drama and thoughts. The new cover art is supposed to be Rai by the way, as the little girl was Rai as a child. :D I hope you all like this chapter and story! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. It's really nice :'D.**

**I had to add in some people and their personalities, so I used the party part. Haha I hope you all don't mind xP. Though there is a bit of written fanservice~**

**Have a nice day~**

**-CupCake **


	16. Newbie

Four of the five mages left the apartment in a hurry once their guild master, Laxus, and Rai's father came. The air was pretty tense as the five younger mages had to quickly explain that they were all drunk by the time they played strip poker and that, no, nothing else happened and no, they would not do it ever again. It seemed that the guild master wanted his daughter, for an unknown reason. Though Mars, not belonging to Fairy Tail went back to his own guild of Quatro Cerberus.

Now, the group of five, including Laxus made it to the guild. Mamoru, Lyon, Simon and Rai all had major hangovers and did not want to deal with anything, but Laxus forced them to come to the loud guild, in daylight. It was that or be zapped, and no one was a fan of that.

"Good afternoon!" said a loud and excited voice; this belonged to a girl with jet black, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. The ends of said hair was dyed with a dark blue color. She wore a white, V-neck top that fell down to her thighs and wore leggings that fell to her knees as bottoms. For shoes, she wore simple black and white sneakers and along her waist was a red belt that was used as a sort of storing place for the girl. Her neck had a long silver necklace given to her by her father, with an iron figurine of a dragon at the end. Her usual bag that crossed over her chest was gone, but the bright smile was still plastered on her lips and her red eyes gleamed with joy. "And happy late birthday to you, Rai! I'll give you your present later!"

Said blond nodded at her nakama, "Thanks Aika," she responded in a drained voice.

"You all look like you had a fun time!" called another familiar face across the guild. This one was more endowed than Aika, and had long white hair that fell along her arms gracefully. Her pointed bangs that fell in front of her face covered her left eye. Her right eye, which was wide with what seemed like excitement, had a bit of mocking tone to it. She wore a dark red tank top with a pair of short jean shorts and on her feet were a simple pair of white sneakers. Her grin mirrored that of her father's as did her fighting spirit. Though she was less open about it, she loved a great fight.

"Thanks for the _lovely_ comments, Hotaru," said Lyon sarcastically as he sat down next to her on the bench, "I feel like shit."

"Look like it too," said another voice. This girl was younger than the others just by two years and had long brunette hair like her mother. In fact, she was almost the spitting image of her mother, especially with her eyes, though her magic was like her father, Palm magic, though she also uses the Cards like her mother. This was Cornelia, Mars's little sister. She wore a light green shirt that did little to cover her chest and she wore black capris on her legs that fell to her knees. At the moment, she wore her hair back in a ponytail though some strands fell on her face, she wore a teasing smile on her lips that mirrored her grandfather's.

"I agree with Cornelia," said the girl next to her. She had wavy hair like her mother and it fell a bit past her shoulders, it was a nice dark blue like her mother and her eyes were that of the same as her brother. She too, had a teasing smile on her face, one like her father, and she wore dark blue and black shirt along with a black mini skirt and black boots. She looked like a punk, but was a sweet girl really. Except when fighting, she was just as skilled with her magic as her father. This was Ul Fullbuster, at the same age of her best friend Cornelia, fifteen.

"Shut up, you two," said the disgruntled older brother of Ul, he groaned, "Why did I drink so much?"

"Why did anyone one of us drink that much?" complained Mamoru as he too, sat down. The two drowned in their headaches as Simon rolled his eyes; though he felt the same he wasn't going to admit it.

Rai however, had to walk past the scene as her father directed her to his office. She was a little suspicious, especially since her mother wasn't here. Biting her lip a little, Rai knew she had to apologize to the stellar mage at some point.

* * *

Once in her father's office Rai was surprised to see another person in there. She had dark purple hair from what Rai could see and had a predominately black outfit, expecting a frown when the girl turned, since her clothes were black, Rai was surprised when she smiled brightly. Her eyes were a bright blue color and her shirt was white and black striped horizontally. She wore a cut up black skirt with pointed edges and black leggings that fell a bit past her mid-thigh and black, shiny boots on her feet. Her dark purple hair was put up in an elaborate fashion with a black bow holding most of it in a ponytail as it fell along her back, bangs framed her face and she seemed like a happy person despite the clothing.

"Hello Rai! I'm Alice Havensworth, a new mage of Fairy Tail!" she introduced herself; her hand was outright for the blond girl to shake it, which she did.

"I'd introduce myself but apparently, you already know my name," said Rai as she shook the girl's hand. She had a nice grip.

"As she said, this is Alice," said Laxus sitting behind his desk, "I want you to show her around, Rai. Go on a mission with her and see what happens there,"

Rai nodded but looked to her father, "Sure, but why me?"

"I trust you that's why."

The Storm nodded and looked at Alice, "I'm not in top condition today, but I can show you around the guild…"

"Sure! I'd love to, and it doesn't matter you can decide when you want to go on a mission; financially I'm fine for about a month. You know, gotta pay that rent, right?"

"…yeah, come on follow me," replied Rai unsurely. As she walked out of the office she could feel her father's eyes on her. '_What is he planning?_' wondered Rai.

* * *

As the day went on, Rai realized that Alice was one people everyone got along with. Though it was Fairy Tail, and the lightning mage could tell by looking at her that Alice was used to being out casted, but loved everyone anyway. She was a misfit, like the rest of the guild, which seemed to be perfectly fine.

Someone sat down next to the lightning made at the bar and the blond mage was surprised to see it was Erza Scarlet, the Titania. Rai figured earlier that Team Natsu was on a mission, considering all five members, plus Happy and Charle were missing from the guild.

"How was the mission?" asked Rai and then Erza shrugged.

"It was quite fun, really,"

"What did you guys destroy?"

"Nothing to big," answered the scarlet haired mage. Rai shook her head with an amused smile; it was always nothing to big.

Looking around Rai noticed the absence of someone, "Where's my mom?" she asked.

"Lucy went back to the house for a bath, she may have gotten mud all over," answered Erza curtly as she ate some cake.

Rai did not want to know how the mission went.

"Who is the new girl?" asked the scarlet haired knight, who was glancing over at the table where her son sat talking to Alice.

"That's Alice Havensworth, she's a new mage joined today. My father is making me introduce her and stuff, going on first mission with her too."

"Ah yes Lucy was telling us that you've been in solitude for far too long," revealed the Titania, just as Rai's eyebrow twitched in anger the scarlet haired woman spoke again, "Which I agree with."

Rai sighed, that was Erza's way of saying not to get mad and just go with it. Looking back to Alice Rai sighed once and got off her seat and walked to the table.

"Rai," said Alice brightly, "Thank you for introducing me to everyone!"

The blond nodded at the purple haired girl, "Yeah-"

"Are you two going on a mission tomorrow?" cut in Simon, looking at his close friend, "It's been awhile since you've partnered up with someone Rai."

"So I've heard," said the blond sitting down across from Simon and next to Lyon. "I was thinking of this mission where are bandits disrupting a town."

"Oooo! Lots of action~!" cheered Alice smiling brightly at the blond she added, "We can go whenever you'd like,"

Rai nodded a bit overwhelmed by the other girl's brightness, "Tomorrow morning, meet me at the station at eight. Out of curiosity, what is your magic?"

The girl giggled and winked, "I use Plant Magic."

* * *

At the Dreyar household, the dinner was big as always. The twins had big appetites, and more so than Rai did when she was their age. Laxus sat at the head of the table, and Lucy sat across, to her right was Layla and to the left was Robert.

"Nice of you too join us tonight, Rai," said Lucy-earlier the two made their reconcile as Rai apologized to her mother.

"Yeah it's nice to eat actual food," replied the S-class mage as she bit into her dinner, across from her Layla spoke.

"Are you really going on a mission with that newbie tomorrow, sis?" asked the curious young girl as she too, ate some of her food.

"Yeah, she seems fine enough," replied Rai but Lucy added on in a stern voice, "And her name is Alice not newbie, Layla."

"Sorry mom,"

"Don't worry about her," said Laxus with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You're mother says that because she was once a weak newbie."

"I was never weak!" defended Lucy with an angry look, "And I doubt Alice is either, be nicer Laxus she is your family now."

"Dad's going to pay for that later," chimed in Robert.

Rai merely rolled her eyes, but there was an amused smile on her lips anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Finalement, dearies~ But there will be a chapter later :p. Hoped to enjoyed seeing a little peek into the Dreyar family dynamics. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys like Alice! :D **

**-CupCake**


End file.
